Someone to share eternity with
by Redrose-Vee
Summary: He was being hunted for a crime he didnt comit. She lived an uneventful and lonely life until they crossed paths. Thrown into a world filled with dangers Cecilia finds herself growing closer to the mysterious Alexandreus. COMPLETED!
1. Unexpected events

**This is my very first story. I hope you enjoy it!!Review and let me know what you think!!**

* * *

It was a cool summer night. The gentle breeze slightly swayed her dark hair as she approached the car. As Cecilia drew nearer her heart began beating rapidly.

Making her way to the the door she unlocked it and took a seat in the drivers side her heart about ready to beat out of her chest , closing the door and inserting the key into the ignition when she suddenly froze. In one quick second a muscular hand wrapped around her mouth allowing no way for a scream to escape.

_What the hell_ she thought as fear began building up inside her."Dont scream" a mans voice whispered to her. "Start the car and drive" obeying she started the car and began driving.A couple of seconds later he removed his hand from her mouth.

_I have to find a way to escape. I need to figure something out .Theres no way im going to go wherever he wants me to go, he could be a killer or worse_. she thought considered all the possibilities of what he might be in mind.

"Turn left , drive through the woods towards the city "he said to her. Cecilia did as was told and drove until the woods came into sight. She wouldnt dare disobey for fear of what he might do to her. As the woods drew nearer she couldnt help but to take a look into the rear view mirror in hope of finding any cars driving behind that she could get help from _None_ she thought hope vanishing from within her.

That same instant she looked at her captor she couldnt see much of his face but what she did notice was that he was wounded by something that could be a bullet ,his shirt covered in it _Ill drive closer to the woods,get out of the car and make a run for it._

Putting her plan into action Cecilia began driving closer to the woods hoping he wouldnt notice what she was about to do. Driving about a mile or two she placed one hand on the door handle and left the other on the steering wheel_ This is it time for my escape_ without thinking about it anymore she let go of the steering wheel and opened her door.

It wasnt the smartest plan and she would be bruised up but she didnt care as long as it worked. Cecilia ran into the woods running for her life her feet exausted,herself out of breath when suddenly someone tackled her to the ground.A body lay on top of hers holding both her hands to the ground.

She tried to fight him but it was useless he was much too strong for her. Fear passed through her and slightly through him. He could feel her fear but she didnt know it."What do you want from me?I dont have any money."Cecilia asked not looking at the man who still lay on top of her preventing any way for escape.

"I dont want your money."he murmured

"Well then what is it you want?"she asked once again.

"I need your help."was all he said.

"With what?"

"I need a place to stay for a while."

"Why should I help you?How do I know your not going to kill me?she questioned confusion and fear in her voice.

"If you help me I give you my word that no harm will come to you or your loved ones."she considered this for a moment.

_He sounds so sincere_ then made up her mind "Okay ill help you but first can you get off of me."She didnt know why she agreed to help him but it was something that she couldnt help, it was as if she couldnt say no to him.

"Oh right, sorry about that"he said picking himself up off of her. They walked back to the car in total silence until at last he broke the silence"My name is Alexandreus but you may call me alex."

"My names Cecilia. What happened to you?Why are you bleeding?"cecilia questioned.

"It is a very long story."

"I have time."as they reached her car she slid into the drivers seat and Alexandreus got into the passengers side. Starting the car she began driving towards home confusion and thoughts crowding her mind about the previous events that had taken place.

_I hope I did the right thing by helping him.I just hope I dont end up regretting my decision later. Why couldnt I say no to him?_  
Cecilia drove for about 45 minutes "Well this is it, and I dont live alone."

They drove up to a nice one story house in the city. A car was already parked in the driveway so she parked in front of the house and removed the keys from the ignition. The car went dead.

"My sisters inside the house. Ill get you a different shirt so you can change out of that bloody one. Dont say anything to her about what happened earlier, ill tell her when I talk to her ok."nodding Alexandreus got out of the car and walked beside cecilia.

Walking up to the house Cecilia felt her stomach tie into a knot of nervousness and curiosity to what her sister might think about her bringing a stranger to their home..._I cant believe I agreed to help him out_. _What was I thinking?Am I that crazy to let a stranger into my home?YES I am apparently since thats what im about to do right now _she thought as she knocked on the door waiting for an answer .

The door opened and there stood the spitting image of Cecilia. She was almost identical to cecilia except that her hair was longer up to her waist. It was black while Cecilias was a dark brown she had the same dark colored eyes yet for some reason he could tell them apart easily while it would have been very difficult for any other person to tell them apart.

A huge grin formed on her lips as she stepped aside to let her sister and the stanger in. Cecilia walked inside and closed the door behind them, walking to her room to retrieve a plain white tshirt that could fit alex.

"Here put this on, the bathrooms down the hall first door on the left."she said tossing him the tshirt. She then watched as he dissapear into the bathroom, turning to her sister that hugh grin still placed on her face.

"Ill explain everything Marcella I..."

"Where did you find that fine piece of man?!And where the hell can I get one!Hes gorgeous!."

"His names Alexandreus and hes going to be staying with us for a while. Im not sure how long , like I said ill explain everything later." Marcella gave a confused expression but quickly replaced it with a nod. That same instant alexandreus came out of the bathroom the white tshirt replaced the bloody one.

She couldnt help but to look him over. She had no idea why she hadnt payed much attention to him.  
His hair was black and messy but it looked great on him. He was taller than both girls. The tshirt hugged his muscular body and his eyes were grey and beautiful. He was gorgeous she had to admit it,he could have been a god.

Quickly introducing them she replied"Alex this is my sister Marcella. Marcella this is alex."

"Its a pleasure to meet you marcella."

"Same here."she replied looking him over once again. Cecilia watched as they shook hands then marcella left to her room .

"Follow me. We have alot of talking to do and you have alot of explaining to do."cecilia said walking towards her room alexandreus not far behind. When he made it inside she closed the door "Well start from the beginning and I want to know everything, the truth all of it."


	2. Alexandreus

**Review!!!I need to know what you think.**

* * *

"You deserve the truth from me after what I made you go through,giving you a scare like that, ill tell you the truth all of it."Cecilia took a seat on her bed and watched alex intently, curiosity taking over her completely as he began his story.

"I was born in 1886 and grew up in Italy. I had a family a mother,a father, one brother and one sister.I was an ordinary man at the age of 23 ready to start a family and find myself a wife,My family and I decided I would marry an italian woman named Natalia, she was a good choice to have for a wife.

One day I decided to go for a ride on my horse through the woods.I didnt think much of it but before i knew it,it was dark out so I began heading home through the woods once again.

I rode and rode until I reached the middle of the woods and thats when I saw her .I got off my horse and began walking towards her when I reached her I stood speechless at the sight of her.

She was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen .Her hair was crimson and she had the most amazing green eyes.I asked her what she was doing alone in the woods at night,but she didnt reply instead she began circling me as if to examin me when at last she spoke"what are you doing at night alone,do you not know of the dangers there are in this world."Her words left me confused at the moment but now I understand what she meant.

We were alone for sometime when suddenly she drew nearer to me and looked into my eyes.I couldnt look away I was stuck as if in a trance when suddenly I felt pain at my neck.

She drank my blood and left me dry, then she suddenly stopped and turned to me her lips covered in blood her fangs showing"I shall give you immortality and let you live."I watched as she cut her wrists with her fangs and placed her wrist by my mouth.I was at the point of death "Drink and you shall live a long life."I wanted to live so I drank,the moment I finished I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

"What have you done to me?"I asked her demanding an answer."I did you a favor ,trust me you'll thank me later."she replied and then she was gone,that instant my body felt pain and died, my eyes went from brown to gray and I became stronger and faster I was an immortal.

That night I left my family and went to live in a cave near the woods.I was lost in the dark world and knew nothing about myself.I was completly alone,after about four days I grew with such a strong hunger that could not be ignored,I craved only one thing and that was blood.I would lure women towards my cave and drink them dry not caring if I killed,this went on for months till at last I learned to control my hunger.I learned how to feed without killing.

Of course by that time there was a man hunt for the murderer who had killed all those women .So I began traveling around the world each time making new homes for myself.

When finally I decided to travel to England.I quickly bought myself a home and settled there,After the first two months there I began feeling lonely so I began looking for a lover someone to keep me company in bed or whenever I felt lonely,her name was Alise and she knew what I was ,she cared for me and I cared for her but we did not love eachother, we were lovers for some time until she told me she had fallen in love with a human and was getting married.

She left me promising she would tell no one of my existence,then one night I was walking the streets of england alone when I spotted a body laying in an alley I walked towards it and noticed it was a man close to death,he had been shot and beaten left for dead.

I watched him then picked him up and brought him to my home.I lay him down on the bed and watched him as he slowly died,he was about the same age as me.I watched him then asked him a simple question"Do you want to live?"

"Yes."was his faint reply.I lowered my fangs and sank them into his neck I drank him dry then fed him my blood.I watched as his body died then transform as I had,his eyes went from brown to light brown.I was amazed at his transformation.

He then stood and looked at me"I thank you for saving my life, I am in your debt."There is no need to thank me I only did what I thought was right,I am Alexandreus."

"Its a pleasure to meet you I am Donavon .May I ask what you have done to me."

"I have turned you into a vampire ,a creature of the night that feeds on blood to survive,an immortal who shall live forever,you are strong and fast .You are a danger to humans."

The months that followed I taught him what I had learned on my own.I taught him how to feed without killing,how to hypnotize,and how to stay hidden from humans,we lived together for years and grew closer ,we became like brothers.

Then we began realizing that some humans knew of our existence,they were known as vampire hunters or slayers and killed whenever they came close to any vampire,We hid well for years until the year 2004.

One day I was out on the streets taking a walk and smelled blood so of course I was curious.I followed the scent which led me towards the back of a bar,thats when I saw them, it was a vampire feeding on a woman he drank all of her blood and killed her leaving her dry then dissapeared. That instant a vampire hunter appeared.

I watched in horror as he called the dead woman"My love" tears falling from his eyes,that moment I knew she had been his wife and him her husband.

He then turned to me hatred in his eyes "Ill kill you if its the last thing I hunt you down until I have your head."The hunter Julian replied .He was so determined on killing us that he would stop at nothing to get to us.

Each time he would track us down and would get so close to getting us but we where always one step ahead,so we decided it would be best if we separated,Donavon headed towards Australia and I headed towards the United States.

For years I moved from state to state till at last I came here.I was walking in the city down your street when I saw you, you had just gotten home so I jumped into a tree and hid from your sight."

_

* * *

__Flashback_

_He couldnt help but notice the woman walking into the house. Even though it was a dark night he could see every detail of her face as if it were day time. He watched her ,how her dark brown hair went down past her chest and how her dark eyes, which were brown showed loneliness. She was small and her body was average .She had all the right curves in all the right places. He had to admit she was attractive with a pretty face,she was beautiful in a diffrent way. he was drawn to her and for some reason he had the sudden urge to go up to her,but decided not to._

_

* * *

_

"Then a couple of days later I followed you to your job and got into your car.I wasnt sure what to do or how to ask for help so thats why it seemed like a kiddnapping.

The reason I had blood on me was because before I came here Julian caught up to me and shot me of course it caused some damage but nothing serious.I quickly healed,I didnt have any clothes with me to change into so thats why I was still wearing the bloody ones."

Cecilia looked at him speechless and awestruck searching for the right words to say.


	3. Vampire?

He watched her and waited patiently until at last she spoke"So your saying your a 100 year old vampire running from a hunter who wants to kill you for a crime you never commited."Cecilia was confused at first but later understood that what he had said had been the truth._I mean why would he lie to me?_

"Yes,but im not 100 im 123 years old."she considered this for a while until she spoke"Show me your fangs."

"Ill show you,but are you sure you want to see them?"he asked not sure what her answer might be."Yes" alex lowered his fangs and cecilia watched amazed. she couldnt help it ,so she got off her bed and walked towards him,she placed her index finger on his fang and touched it.

"Im sorry I was just curious."she murmured apologizing for touching it without asking."You know I never thought vampires existed,do werewolves, demons,and angels exist too?"

"Yes,the reason you never knew was because all creatures are very good at hiding and we are all very good at blending in with humans,very few people know of our existence.

Do I frighten you?"he asks."Surprisingly no you fascinate me." alex couldnt help but smile at her curiosity towards him,he was relieved that she was more curious than frightened by him.

"Well Im glad you told me the truth and dont worry your secrets safe with me."she said with a small smile,alex returned the smile."We should get some rest ,you can stay on the couch, Ill get you some blankets and a pillow."Cecilia headed towards her closet and pulled out a pillow with a blanket.

"Follow me"he followed her once again out her room and into the living room,she placed the pillow and blaket on the couch then turned to alex."Do you even sleep?Can you go out in the day time?What will you do for food?"

"Yes I sleep,depends,I can go atleast four days without drinking blood."What do you mean depends?What will you do after those four days?"she asked concern in her voice.

"Well since we are in a more modern time there are doctors and scientists that have created drugs for vampires that lets us go into the sun without bursting into flames,but of course the suns harmful rays are still strong and can burn us but not kill us,and about food ill take care of that when the time comes when I must feed."

"Oh ok then good night.""Good night" he replied taking a seat on the couch,cecilia turned and walked back to her room she closed the door and quickly slipped under the covers thoughts in her mind _I wonder why he chose me to help him?Its weird how one day everythings normal but the next day everythings diffrent and your whole world has changed._Cecilia couldnt sleep so she slipped out of bed and headed towards her sisters room.

Gently closing the door behind her she tiptoed to her sisters bed and took a seat." are you awake?"she asked gently shaking her sister by the arm."mmm what do want ? I was sleeping."marcella replied stirring in bed.

"After you left to your room me and alex had a very long and interesting talk." "Well what'd you talk about?"she asked now fully awake all her attention on cecilia.

Cecilia told her the whole story how alex had scared her and made her think she was getting kidnaped , when he was born up to the day he saw her,marcella listened to every word cecilia told her."Wow thats some past."

"I know tell me about it."she replied."Imagine that , whoever would have thought that vampires existed."

"Well apparently they do."Dont tell anyone about this ok." " Ok"

Cecilia said goodnight and headed back to her room she closed her door and once again slipped under the covers,only this time falling asleep leaving only alex awake staring at the ceiling lisening to the two soft ,steady heartbeats,it was no surprise for him that he was not able to go to sleep so he got off the couch and went to explore the city.

He returned in time to catch a few hours of sleep then awoke finding the sun shining on his face,cecilia woke up to a nice bright sunny day and headed towards the kitchen scaring herself when she saw alex on the couch._Wow I totally forgot he was here.I thought it was all a dream._

"Goodmorning"alex said to her as he watched her head to the kitchen and begin making breakfast."Goodmorning.I hope you dont mind that I told marcella what you are"she replied back."Its fine."

About 30 minutes later marcella appeared in the kitchen and began eating what cecilia had cooked."Alex would you like to go shopping for some clothes?"cecilia asked"Sure that would be nice."

"Ok then let me get ready and then we can go get you some clothes."He waited in the kitchen accompanied by marcella"So is it true that your a vampire?" "Yes"

"Oh"suddenly cecilia appeared dressed in some jeans and a green shirt."Lets go"They both left the house and got into her car she started the ignition and drove towards the mall,once theyd arrived she lead the way into the mall towards the mens department,cecilia watched noticing every time a girl or girls would pass by they would look at alex and give him a flirtatious smile then they would turn to look at her envy in their eyes,she waited as alex began picking clothes from jeans, shirts,shoes,underwear and then after about an hour he said"Im done".

They walked towards the cashiers and placed all the clothes on the counter,cecilia waited for the total then pulled out her money."Thank you but I got it"alex said pulling out his own money from his pockets.

They walked out of the mall their hands full with bags and placed them in the trunk ,she waited until he put his seat belt on then started the car.

"Didnt you notice any of those girls that were staring at you?"."No".

"You should have seen the looks they were giving me,pure jealousy well is there anyting else you need?"She asked changing the subject.

"No,but maybe we could go to a park and walk for a while"he said."Yeah sure ".She drove until they reached the park then they both got out of the car and headed towards the huge fountain in the middle of the park taking a seat next to eachother and watched as the sun set left only darkness,they sat quietly just staring straight ahead when they suddenly saw two figures walking up towards them.

One a beautiful tall,slender female with blond hair the other a handsom,tall,muscular male with brown hair."Long time since we've seen you alexandreus."the female says to him eyeing cecilia.

"Yes it has Madeline.I see you are no longer alone youve found yourself a mate."he says turning his head towards the male,cecilia watches speechless as the beautiful people talk amongst themselves.

"And what about yourself is she your mate?"madeline asks looking once again at cecilia as she blushes then quickly lowers her head.

"Oh no she is cecilia a good friend of mine"alex quickly introduces them then asks madeline for a word alone,cecilia stays alone with the male who is known as Frederick"You look like a very delicious person"frederick says smiling while showing his fangs at her.

"Madeline I need you to do me a favor,if you will could you travel to australia and deliver a message to donavon for me."

"Oh alright whats the message.""Tell him that it is safe for him to come also that I will be waiting for him to show up at the house."With a quick nod madeline turns to federick"Lets go".They dissapear into the night then he turns to cecilia"Donavon will show up in a couple of days if its alright with you will it be ok if he stays with us."

"Yeah its ok".cecilia replies alittle shaken up by federicks comment,they walk back to the car then head home when they arrive they grab all the clothes and place them on the couch.

"I think I can fit most of your clothes in my closet,help me bring them to my room will you."alex grabs all the bags filled with clothes and sets them down on cecilias bed.

"Will it be alright if I take a quick shower?"he asks"You dont have to ask your welcome to do as you please."

Cecilia begins hanging the clothes in the closet and alex heads towards the bathroom with only a towel in hand,an hour later cecilias hanging the last of the clothes when alex enters her room with nothing but a towel on she quickly looks away beginning to feel lust from within her _Damn he has the most perfect body with those muscles and he looks even better without clothes .Hes so handsome,get a grip cecilia what are you saying you bearly know the guy hes still a stranger remember._

Alex watches as cecilia blushes then looks away he grins as he feels her lust towards him.


	4. Julian

**Send me a review please and thank you.****

* * *

**

**JULIAN's POV**

I grew up in England in the year 1983.I was an only child and when I was 10 my family taught me everything I needed to know about vampires.

My father would train me until the point of exhaustion,he taught me how to fight and hunt without feeling anything for those creatures of the night .I learned everything I could before the time came when I would go out on my own to hunt vampires.

For generations my family have been vampire hunters,they pass their knowledge down from generation to generation,at the age of 16 I began hunting, in the beginning I had difficulty killing but after my first kill I became accustomed to it and reminded myself that they were monsters that killed innocent humans for blood.

I became better and better at hunting and soon I began hunting older vampires which were stronger,wiser and faster.I remember in the year 2002 when I was 19 I had been given an assignment to kill a female vampire by the name of Violet,which had killed many men over the last century.

I began studying all the information about her that I was given until at last I felt I was ready to hunt her down.

The moon shone above brightly in the sky as I followed the vampire to her house.I watched as she opened the door,entered and quickly closed it.I stood on a tree watching her through her bedroom window surprised that she hadnt been aware of my following her.

After she left the room I waited a couple of minutes which seemed like hours to me, then jumped out of the tree and into the window were she had been only minutes ago,as silently as I could I crept into the room and closed the window behind me.I walked out of the room and into a narrow hallway which lead to other rooms and to a stair case leading into the living room.

Walking down the stairs I stood in an old furnished living room and in the middle sat a huge armchair .As I drew nearer I pulled out a stake ready to plunge it into her heart when she suddenly rose and looked at me"Do you honestly think I didnt hear you?"she said in a amused way as she looked me up and down.

She walked towards me smiling a fanged smile and in seconds was in front of me.I quickly rose the stake and tried to strike her with it but missing,grabbing my hands and holding me up against the wall,she hit my hand against the wall over and over again until I finally dropped the stake to the floor.

Struggling in her grasp I managed to push her away from me and made a jump for the stake,then she suddenly jumped me and we began fighting then and there on the floor,we fought eachother for sometime until she finally stopped as laughter escaped her lips"You amuse me,with your strong will to kill me".

"Well thats my job and you do deserve it"I replied breathing hard,she had put up a good fight but there was no more time for foolishness I would end it now.

Once again I lunged at her with all my might,I struggled with her and then as I was about to raise the stake when she struck me on the head and everything blackened, I fell unconscious.

I awoke laying on a bed in a bedroom which I did not recognize.I stood up from the bed and sat there trying to remember were I was and what had happened, images came to my head and after a while I remembered.

The vampire entered the bedroom and walked towards me looking me in the eyes,holding me within her trance,I couldnt move or speak I just sat there staring at her,thinking of her and her only,she had me hypnotized with those golden eyes of hers.

"You hunters think you'll always succed in your assignments,Im surprised they send someone as young as you after someone with so much experience like myself which has been alive for three centuries."

I watched as she took a seat next to me and placed her hand on my face she smiled as if to think of a great idea.

"Im going to keep you here as my pet and I will not kill you.I mean it would be such a waste to kill a human especially one as good looking as you."violet said.

She stood up and walked out leaving me alone in the room,my mind only thinking of her .Then she returned in a night gown ready for bed.I watched as she lay there peacefully as if the earlier events had never happened."Lay down will you"she said to me and my body obeyed her command.

I lay horrified after realizing she had complete control over my mind and body,she caressed me throwing my shirt off then kissed me and my body responded in the same way.I tried not to respond but I had no control,she then kissed my neck sending shivers throughout my body,placing her fangs into my neck a moaned escaped my mouth_ stop i need to stop and gain control over my body_.

As she drank my blood anger began to rise within me. I still couldnt do anything about it because I still had no control, this happened every night until the sixth night I couldnt take it any longer,the previous nights I had practiced controlling my body and succeded, she no longer had control over me.

I grabbed the stake and hid it under the pillow ,then watched as she entered the room and lay on the bed, instantly I began kissing her and got on top of her when she wasnt paying attention I slipped my hand under the pillow and retrieved the stake,then with on swift movement I plunged it into her heart.

I watched as she turned into a small pile of ashes,then I headed home glad I had completed my assignment.

_One month later_

I walked the streets of england on a nice bright sunny day and thats when I saw her,her golden hair and green eyes ,her bright smile as she walked down the street.

Only one thought came to mind as I watched her_ Beautiful._I couldnt help myself so I followed her and then walked up to her and asked what her name was." Annemarie"she replied.I instantly knew I wanted her and no other girl,I wanted her to be my wife and my life and thats what I intended on doing.

_One year later_

I married the girl of my dreams.I loved her and she loved me,but the only problem was that she didnt know what I did or that vampires or any other creatures existed.I intened on telling her but not yet.I would tell her when I was ready and when I thought she would be able to handle it.

For months I hunted vampires and killed them without her knowing,we where happy and planning to start a family,but thats impossible now,why because shes gone.

I remember that day perfectly it was the year 2004 and it was a dark night. I had left annemarie and gone on an assignment.I never expected her to have gone out in the night alone but she did.

After I had completed my assignment I began heading home and I began having this feeling like if something was wrong.I continued walking when I happend to look into an alleyway and thats when I saw her laying there dead,her blood drained out of her.A vampire stood over her lifeless body.

I quickly ran to her cradling her to my chest tears falling from my eyes "My love"I cried,the love of my life had been taken from me and I would never see her again.

Then I turned to the vampire who stood there just watching,hatered building up inside me for the vampire who had killed my annemarie.

"Ill kill you if its the last thing I do,ill hunt you down until I have your head."I said to him and then he vanished.

The next week was her funeral.I watched as the coffin was lowered towards the ground six feet under,after the funeral I sat on my bed that day I took a vow to destroy that vampire who had taken annemaries life.

For years I studied him and the other vampire he was always with,his name was Alexandreus and the other was Donavon, I began hunting them down always getting near to killing them but they were always one step ahead.

Later I found out that they would seperate and go seperate ways so I went after Alexandreus which had left for the united states.I followed him from state to state until at last I caught up to him in the state of Texas.

I stood watching him from the trees across the motel through the window aiming my weapon at him and fired,I hit him wounding him but not killing him _Damn it_.When I looked again he had already vanished and once again was on the run,so I will chase him until I kill him and take my revenge.


	5. Stalker

**Thank you for reviewing rocktheroxie im glad you like my story.=)**

* * *

They walked next to each other under the street lights heading to the city observatory,cecilia had agreed to go with alexandreus to keep him some company, as they drew nearer they noticed that they were alone, there wasnt anyone there but them.

They took a seat on a bench and just watched the stars. The place was surrounded by telescopes and benches there were bushes and trees and very few lights.

Alex sat there next to cecilia looking up at the stars then turned to look at her,she too was watching the stars, until she spoke"Dont you ever feel lonely?I mean you have lived for quite some time now".

"Yes loneliness was a big part of my life when I first got turned but then I met Donavon and I wasnt alone anymore,yes I lost my family but I gained a brother,theres always going to be some days when I feel lonely but theres nothing I can do about it."he replied a little saddened by the memory but quickly replaced it with a small smile.

"Why havent you turned any woman?Found yourself a wife?I was sure you would have had a wife by now".

"Im not sure I think its because I havent really met a woman that I wouldnt be able to live without,and im not sure if I would be able to bring myself to turn anyone else."

"Oh I understand so you havent really met the right woman."cecila murmured.

"Yes that right,what about you?Why dont you have a boyfriend or a husband?"

"Well for starters im only 22 and I guess I havent found the right man either. Im in no rush to get married,I do want to but with the right person."

Alex watched cecilia intently as she looked at him,their eyes met but then she quickly looked away,he felt the loneliness and pain she felt. Then only a small distance away he heard foot steps,they were getting closer and closer and then they finally stopped behind some bushes.

He listened and heard a soft heart beat besides cecilias.A human had followed them and now watched them."Cecilia dont be frightened but I think we have company."he whispered to her just loud enough for her to hear,his first thought was to go on instinct and bare his fangs but instead he watched as cecilia stood up slowly and looked around.

"We already know you've been following us so just come out and show yourself."Alex waited and then saw as a young woman about the age of 20 step out from behind the bushes.

"Why are you hiding behind those bushes and following us?"Cecilia asked, he watched as the young woman took a step closer and then turned her eyes towards him never once losing eye contact she replied"Im Aundrea, Alexandreus's future wife.I know what he is and i accept him."

Alex's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide as he heard what the woman had said "What?"was all he managed to say,cecilia stood there jealousy and anger beginning to build up inside her and of course alex could feel her emotions._What the hell did she just say?_she thought

"So your saying your his fiance?"cecilia asked trying to hide the fact of how she felt,he sat there looking at the two woman baffled,one claiming she was his future wife and the other jealous and slightly angry.

He rose from the bench and walked towards both woman."You must be mistaken.I dont even know you."he said to aundrea."Well dont worry you dont have to know me right away we can get to know each other."

_Thats it _cecilia thought"Im sorry to disappoint you but he's my boyfriend,therefore he cant be your future husband,Isnt that right alex"cecilia said placing her arms around his shoulders, he quickly caught on and placed his hands around her waist. Pulling her close he kissed her on the lips,when the kiss ended he said "Thats right."

"Well ill make him change his mind,and I promise you this you havent seen the last of me."aundrea replied stomping away and once again leaving cecilia and alex alone.

Cecilia then turned to alex"what was that for?""Well I had to some how convince her we were together didnt I."he said in an amused way with a hugh grin on his face.

"Thats true but next time warn me or something."he was relieved she no longer felt mad or jealous, and was glad that she was no longer feeling any fear towards him but something else.

They began heading home "So looks like you have a stalker."she said to him as they walked the dark streets,when they finally reached home cecilia headed towards her room alex following behind.

"Im going to go out and feed."

"You can take some of my blood if you want."she said not looking at him."Are you sure you would be okay with that?"

"Yeah I mean I perfer you to drink from me instead of some other human,and what if that crazy stalker of yours knows where your staying she might want to capture you."

"You have a point,are you sure you wouldnt mind me taking your blood?"

"Im sure" she replied taking a seat on her bed,he watched as she removed her sweater "Ok Im ready,will it hurt?"

"No on the contrary you'll feel pleasure."he replied moving towards the bed,he sat next to her then lowered her onto the bed so that she lay on it,he touched her skin sending shocks of electricity through cecilias body.

He lightly kissed her on the neck then lowered his fangs,inserting them into her neck.A soft moan escaped her lips as he drank her blood,pleasure shot through out her whole body and his,then he removed his fangs from her neck.

* * *

Aundrea paced back and forth in her home."Who does she think she is.I want alexandreus and im going to have him,ill do whatever it takes even if I have to get ride of her.I mean I saw him first and knew what he was first.I deserve to be with him.I just have to make him realize we were made for each other,thats what ill do."

_Flashback_

_She walked down the street from her apartment,and thats when she saw him he was beautiful to her. so she followed him as he walked three streets down and went behind a building she stayed well hidden and watched as he stood there as if calling to someone and then a woman appeared,The woman walked towards him and soon stood in front of him,she watched as he lowered his fangs and drank the womans blood,then he whispered something to her and she walked away as if nothing had happened,when she turned to look again he was gone._

_"I need to find him.I want him, he will be mine."_

* * *

**Im sorry this chapter was shorter than the others,Ill make the next one longer.**

**REVIEW!!I would really like to know what you think.**


	6. Donavon

Donavon paced the motel room. Someone was quickly approaching.A knock at the door was heard,right away he knew they were vampires,he did not know them but he knew they were no threat to him. He hesitated at the door but at last opened it.

There stood a female accompanied by a male vampire they entered the room as he stepped aside to let them in,closing the door he then turned to them "What business do you have here?"

The woman spoke"We have come with a message from Alexandreus,he wishes for you to go to California to where he is staying at,he also says that it is safe for now so you must hurry."

"Very well I shall head out tomorrow,if you see him again please tell him that I am on my way."With that he opened the door to let them out,and then they were gone.

He walked towards the bed and took a seat placing his hands around his head. He sighed at the memory of his past.

* * *

**Donavons POV**

I was born in 1930 in England. I was an only child and was spoiled most of my life,when I was 12 my mother fell sick from an illness and then passed away leaving only my father and i to care for each other.

As soon as I entered my teenage years I became rebellious and caused alot of trouble most of the time. When I was 20 I began hanging out with the wrong people.

I robbed and stole .I used women only for my own needs,in bed and I never once loved a woman. The only woman I ever loved was my mother.I would never let anyone get attached to me.

When I was 22 I got into trouble with a man I owed alot of money.I never payed him back so he sent his men after me.

I walked the dark streets alone when suddenly I began hearing foot steps following close behind.I turned a corner into an alley way and was met by two other men.I turned to look behind me and saw there were five total.I was out numbered but still I defended myself.

Punches were thrown at me as I fell to the floor on my back. One of the men began kicking me in the stomach and then the other four joined in.I began coughing up blood and soon was unable to keep by eyes open.I tried moving but could not.

I lay there bruised and beaten and then one of them pulled out a gun,shot me and then they all walked away leaving me for dead.I lay there waiting for myself to die when suddenly a dark haired man appeared.

He looked at me and saw that I was still alive so he picked me up and took me to his home. There he lay me down on a bed and turned to me speaking"Do you want to live?"

In a soft whisper I replied"Yes".

Laying there at the point of death the man walked towards the bed and just stood over me,he looked at me for a moment then lowered his head to my neck and drank, then stepped away from me and bit into his wrist."Drink"

I drank his blood until he removed his wrist.I lay there alive and then the terrible pain began.

It was like nothing ive ever felt before."Your bodies dying,it will be over in a couple of minutes."he said to me.

After a couple of minutes the pain subsided. The whole time the man had been watching me with a look of amazement on his face. I slowly stood up "I thank you for saving my life, I am in your debt."

"There is no need to thank me I only did what I thought was right ,I am Alexandreus."he replied

"Its a pleasure to meet you I am donavon,may I ask what you have done to me."

"I have turned you into a vampire ,a creature of the night that feeds on blood to survive,an immortal who shall live forever,you are strong and fast .You are a danger to humans."

I stood there amazed,not sure how to react to what I had just learned about myself.I stayed with Alexandreus and he taught me how to hunt without drawing attention.

He taught me many things and soon I looked at him as the older brother I never had,as time went by there was a hunter who was after him but soon began trying to hunt me as well.

The hunter thought alexandreus killed his beloved wife but in reality it had been a diffrent vampire.

"We need to seperate,ill go to the United States you go to australia."he said to me

We'll meet up later when its safe."he said to me,the same day that he left I left as well,and now I stand in this motel room.

* * *

Donavon stood from the bed and gathered the very few belongings he owned.

He opened the door and closed it without looking back,making his way to his car he looked around him. It was safe to say that the hunter had not followed him. The drive to the airport was a quiet one. At times he wished he had a companion to keep him company but why bother.

He made his way through the airport and awaited his flight. At last it was called.

Donavon wasnt surprised to find first class empty,he had the whole area to himself. He soon became bored and wandered down into the coach area. Almost right away he spotted a young woman that was to his liking. She was a brunett with blue eyes.

"Hey.." He greeted taking a seat next to her. "Hi" She replied with a smile. "Im Donavon." "Im Annet" "Well Annet its nice to meet you."

"Same here." She said. Using his charm he convinced her to join him in first class. "Wow you have this whole area to yourself" He nodded sending her a breath taking smile.

They talked for a while and soon found themselves in each others arms. His lips crashing onto hers hungrily. One look into his eyes and she was held captive. He smiled his fangs exposed.

"Leave us" He told the flight attendant. With a nod she rushed out. The girl, Annet stood patiently waiting. He drew her close and his fangs pierced her skin. He enjoyed the taste of blood. Once he was done he pulled her away, almost instantly her wounds began to heal.

"Are you alright?" He questioned and she nodded. Before they knew it the plane was coming to a stop. "It was a pleasure." "The pleasure was all mine." She replied with a smile. Grabbing her hand he lightly kissed it. A smirk made its way to his lips once he saw the blush creeping up her cheeks.

Making his way out of the airplane he looked around. He held a satisfied smile once he had the attention of many of the young women around him.

Finally he had made it to California.

He would wait until night fall to head towards Alex.

Once night approached he made his way out of the airport. Looking around he saw he stood alone. He ran with incredible speed and soon he found Alex's scent.

To his dismay dawn was approaching. Seeking shelter in a motel, the reunion with Alex would have to wait.

He was exhausted and soon sleep over came him. Closing the curtains he made his way to the bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

As he slept a dream crept into his mind.

_Darkness had fallen, he found himself walking the empty streets of an unknow city. The moon shone up above spreading a light glow over his handsome face. He walked unaware of where he was going. The sudden impulse to continue almost unbearable. _

_He hid in the shadows and patiently waited. _

_She too walked the empty streets dressed in a crimson night gown. She was well aware of the figure lurking in the shadows.__She approached him._

_Donavon watched her as she approached,the dark haired beauty mysterious and silent. Suddenly the urge to touch her threatening to take over. Once she stood before him their eyes met._

_His hazel eyes met her deep brown eyes. _

_Once she was near him she was aware of her rapidly beating heart and her growing desire for his touch. She stood unmoving and watched as he reached out towards her. His hand caressing her cheek lightly._

Marcella awoke in her room the burning desire she held for that man still burning within her.

Donavon abruptly awoke._Who is she _he thought at the memory of the woman. And also disappointed the dream had ended so soon. He could feel the sun as it began to set. And would soon be on his way towards Alex.


	7. An eventful day

**_One year ago_**

Aundrea turned onto the street towards her home, her books from school in hand. She walked with her head down not paying much attention to where she was going when she suddenly bumped into someone."Ouch"she said as she hit the floor, her stuff scattered all around her.

"Im sorry I wasnt looking where I was going."he said to her offering his hand to her,he lifted her off the ground and quickly picked up her things.

She turned to look at him._Hes beautiful,how come ive never seen him before?_She grabbed her belongings from him."Its okay I wasnt looking either,Im aundrea by the way."

"Nice to meet you my name is Allister."he said sticking his hand out to be shaken,she held out her hand as well and shook it."Well ill see you around.I have to get going now."

She watched quietly at the sight of him leaving._Hopefully I get to see him again._She thought as she continued the rest of the way home. The next day and the next day she walked home taking the same route in hopes of crossing paths with him once again.

Then on the fourth day she walked home alone not expecting anything when he suddenly walked up from behind."Hello"

"Hi"she said to him slightly blushing. "What a coincidence" She told him. He nodded. "How about I walk you home?" He questioned. Aundrea looked into his blue eyes and some how knew it was love at first sight.

He was beautiful. His golden hair and blue eyes definitely caught any women's attention. He walked beside her and she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Once they stood before her apartment she didnt want him to go. "Well ill see you around" He told her. She nodded. Even though she wanted to invite him in she decided it was best if she didnt. "Yeah see you.." He seemed to notice the sadness in her voice. "How about we hang out tomorrow? Ill pick you up" Instantly her face light up. "That would be great!!"

**A few months later.....**

"Aundrea if i tell you something will you promise me you wont tell anyone?" She nodded. In the last few months they had grown extremely close and she was certain she loved him. "You know how you once asked me why we only hang out at night?" She nodded as she grew anxious. "Well thats because im a vampire" He waited for her reaction she looked deep in thought.

After a moment of silence she spoke."I wont tell anyone." he nodded. "Im glad you trust me" _If he trusts me then maybe he feels the same way_.

She knew she was meant to be with this man. He was a great guy not to mention a vampire. She had never admitted it but she was fascinated by them. But of course she always thought they were simply fictional characters. "Your not afraid?" He questioned. She shook her head. "Nope!"

He crouched down, lowered his fangs and growled menacingly. He didnt expect the reaction he recieved from her. Aundrea fell into a fit of laughter. He watched her with confusion. "Is that suppose to be scary?" She questioned in between laughter. He shrugged his shoulders happy she wasnt running from him.

Allister was glad he didnt have to hide who he really was any more. Aundrea seemed to be a good person. Before they knew it, it was time for Allister to go.

"Ill see you around" She nodded. Before he could go Aundrea stopped him. "Allister can we meet tomorrow at the park?" "Sure..same time as always" She smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Later." She turned away her cheeks a deep pink. "Yeah later.."

The next night she made her way to the park. Her mind filled with thoughts of Allister. Taking a seat on one of the empty swings she waited. This could only go two ways. One he would feel the same way or two he wouldnt.

"Hey." She gasped with surprise once he came up from behind her. "Hey" She greeted. "So why did you wanna meet here?" He questioned taking a seat beside her.

She took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing.. _"I love you." She whispered. The night was silent except for the breeze. "I want to spend all eternity by your side." Silence.

"I love you too but like a sister." Aundrea never knew heart break before, but now she understood it. She fought the urge to runaway and cry. He spoke again. "Im sorry i never meant to hurt you. I never thought things would turn out this way." She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"I think its best I leave.." She couldnt even look at him. Allister rose and took one last look at her. He began approaching her but hesitated. " Im sorry..." He whispered as he turned and dissapeared.

Aundrea sat alone her tears falling freely. _How could i have been so stupid?! To think that he loved me. _Aundrea rose her anger over powering her sorrow. _He's not the only immortal out there. I will find another immortal and he shall give me immortality! Maybe ill find love and this time i wont let him get away. _

**Present time..**

Aundrea stood across the street from Cecilia's house. She hid behind a bush once she saw the door open. Cecilia and Alexandreus walked out. She considered following them but then decided not to. After all she had already gotten caught once.

She watched as they walked down the street. _The time will come when i take him from her but not now. _Without being noticed she rose and walked away.

Cecilia and Alexandreus walked unaware of the figure running towards them. "Hey you guys!! Wait up!" Alex stopped and turned to see Marcella running towards them. Marcella hated feeling like a third wheel but she didnt want to be alone. She needed a boyfriend ASAP!

"Marcella what are you doing here?" Cecilia questioned. Marcella smiled sweetly. "Cant I spend some time with my sister?" Cecilia looked at her suspiciously. "Ok fine I didnt wanna be alone" She confessed.

All three of them began walking and some how Marcella ended up in the middle. She grinned wickedly at Cecilia and Cecilia rolled her eyes with a smile.

They headed to a nearby resturant. The tables held they waited until a waiter walked up to them. " Hello ladies are you here for the speed dating?" Marcella smiled. "As a matter of fact we are!" "What?" Cecilia asked with confusion. "Oh come on its not like you have a boyfriend" Marcella waited.

With a sigh she agreed. "Fine.." "Good lets go!" Alex stood by, Cecilia turned to him. "Go ahead ill wait." He watched as Marcella dragged her away. He made his way towards an empty table. He watched as the speed dating began. Alex listened in on Cecilia's conversations with the other guys.

As he listened he found himself growing with jealousy. All the men seemed to be attracted to both Cecilia and Marcella but it bothered him once they tried grabbing Cecilia's hand.

"You're beautiful you know that." Cecila sat and smiled to be polite. Not interested in any of the men who talked to her. Her mind always seemed to wander back to Alexandreus. She mentally cursed at her sister for making her go speed dating with her.

As soon as the bell rang she sighed with relief and made her way towards Alexandreus.

Cecilia turned to look for Marcella. She was surprised when she saw her talking with one of the guys. "Cecilia this is Stephon" Marcella walked towards them a smile on her face. "Stephon this is my sister Cecilia and her friend Alexandreus."

"Nice to meet you." Cecilia studied him he had black hair and golden eyes which surprised her,and not only that but he was very handsome. Alexandreus watched the exchange and instantly noticed he was a werewolf. The werewolf glanced his way and Alexandreus held his gaze.

Both women watched, there seemed to be some tension between both men. Marcella sighed once they shook hands.

"Come on Marcella ill walk you home" Marcella smiled and nodded. "Ill see you guys later" Cecilia nodded. Even though she was a bit concerned about her sister leaving with a stranger.

Alexandreus noticed her worry,"Dont worry she'll be fine."

As they walked Alexandreus was considering telling her who Stephon really was and finally convinced himself it was best if she knew. "Cecilia that guy, Stephon is not human."

Cecilia came to an abrupt stop. "What?! You mean he's a vampire as well?!" He pulled her close. "Keep your voice down there are people around" Cecilia nodded. "He's not a vampire." Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Then what is he?" She questioned.

"A werewolf.." "What?! Are they dangerous?! Is there any possiblility that he'll hurt my sister!" Alexandreus watched as she began to panic. "Don't worry he had no wrong intentions. He simply wanted to get to know her" Cecilia relaxed at his words. "So she's ok?" He nodded.

Once at home they spotted Marcella and Stephon in Marcella's room watching a movie. "Hey your back! Did you have fun?" Cecilia nodded. _As soon as he's gone ill tell Marcella what he really is._

"Come on.." Cecilia allowed Alexandreus to walk her to her room. " Wow what a day!!" She exclaimed as she took a seat on her bed. Alexandreus approached her. "Tell me about it."

Before she could reply he had kissed her. She went along with it enjoying every bit of it. Once he pulled away he smiled. "Good night.." She smiled."Uhh huh.." He laughed.

Once he was gone she could still feel his lips on hers. With a smile she drifted off to sleep..

As Alexandreus made his way to his bed or in this case couch he smiled.. A_ fire that ignites from the taste of your lips._ There was something about Cecilia that ignited something with in him.


	8. Love

****

A few weeks later...

"Marcella we need to talk..." Marcella closed the door behind her and turned to face her sister. "What is it?" Cecilia's worried expression did nothing to calm her. "Are you alright?"

Cecilia took hold of Marcella's hand,"Come one lets go to your room." she allowed herself to be taken to her room. "Here maybe you should sit down." Marcella looked at Cecilia one eyebrow lifted. "What's going on?"

"Ok well it seems like you and Stephon are getting pretty serious." Marcella nodded. "But theres something you should know." Cecilia hesitated. "What is it?"

"Stephon is...." Before continuing she was cut off. "A werewolf." Her sister answered, Cecilia looked confused. "You already knew?" Marcella nodded a smile creeping onto her lips. "He told me once we started dating." "At first he wasnt going to tell me but then he thought about it and told me the truth."

"Ohhh...so you know?" "Yup..He didnt want any secrets between us so he decided to tell me." Cecilia looked shocked. "Arent you scared?" "No. Why would i be? Anyways ive already seen him in his werewolf form." Marcella grinned. "Of course i had no way of knowing that he was going to be naked once he turned back."

"Well is that all you were going to tell me?" Cecilia nodded. "Ohh by the way is Alexandreus your boyfriend yet?" Cecilia blushed slightly. "I really wouldnt say we were together." "Ohh so its not official?" Cecilia shrugged and turned away.

She really hadnt considered them being together. _So what were they? They have kissed but were they actually together?_

"Well i better get ready Stephon will be here any minute." "Your going out?" Marcella nodded. " Im gonna meet his family." She rose. "Is there anything you need?" Cecilia shook her head. "No. Just be careful" Marcella nodded then gave her worried sister a quick hug. Before leaving Marcella stopped.

"By the way where's Alexandreus?" "He went out..." Marcella nodded. "Ohh to do that?" "Yeah, he'll be back later." "Well ill see you later.."she watched as Marcella retreated.

Once outside Marcella was faced with the gentle afternoon breeze. She sighed. "Hey!!" She watched as a figure stepped out of the shadows. Sending her a gorgeous smile. "Hey!" She returned the smile and ran across the street. Once at his side she quickly kissed him. "You ready to go?" He questioned.

Marcella nodded. "I have to admit i am a bit nervous." "Dont worry they'll love you.."He smiled reassuringly and led her to his car. "Alright. Lets go."

* * *

Cecilia stood pacing her room while waiting for alexandreus's return._How should i ask him?What should i ask him?You know what right when he gets here im just going to blurt it out that way it wont be so embarrasing.I mean marcella has a point. what are we?_

She waited patiently until she finally heard the house door open and then close,footsteps walked towards her bedroom and then stopped outside her door.A soft knock was heard and then in walked alexandreus._There he is. why am i so nervous all of a sudden,just breath and ask him what you want to know._

"Hey your back.""Yeah,what is it is something wrong?"he asked studing her intenly."Well i dont know how to say this exactly but well since your already here,i might as well tell you,these last few months I feel like ive gotten close to you and well we have kissed.I just want to know if theres anything going on between us?"

Cecilia waited for his reply unable to look him in the eyes, afraid of the words which would come out of his mouth,he took a step closer and then another until he stood in front of her.

He gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face until she met his grey eyes."Ive never felt anything like what I feel for you."Her heart began beating rapidly in her chest,he heard it."Since the first time I saw you I knew I wanted no one but you.I wanted you to be mine and only mine,your the only one I see myself spending eternity with."He bent his head down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Cecilia stood silent thinking over what she'd just heard. A small smile began to spread across her face and then she kissed alexandreus on the lips,she was glad he felt the same way,but then fear began to grow inside her,feeling her sudden change of emotions alexandreus cupped her head between his hands.

"I will never hurt you.I would rather die before I hurt you or let anyone hurt you.I love you, you are my light amongst the dark."he watched and felt as her fear began to subside."I love you too."she replied.

* * *

Her crimson hair blew gently with the night's breeze. Her emerald eyes looked towards her destination.

She stood still for a moment focusing in on Alexandreus's location,he was her child and her creation,she used all of the ability she had to get to him and now her she was right outside where he lived.

Using her mental strength she appeared before alexandreus and a mortal woman. He stared at her with confusion and anger."What are you doing here?Why have you come to me after all these years?"

She stood silently her emerald eyes turning to the mortal woman beside him. She approached her but before she could reach her Alexandreus stepped in between them.

"Forgive me, my hunger and my curiosity got the better of me. May i say she smells delicious." "You havent answered my question."

"I have a proposition for you..." "Im not interested!" Alexandreus replied flatly. " Wouldnt you be interested in what i have to offer?"

"No..now leave. Why is it that now you seek me out? When i needed you a century ago you werent there for me.. you left me on my own."She could see the anger emmited in his eyes. " I have everything i need here." His grey eyes turned to Cecilia. "Now i see...you have fallen in love. I will not leave until you have heard what it is that i have to say."

"Im listening."

"I want you to join my coven." Alexandreus watched her and at last replied. "I appreciate your offer but im not interested, Belen." Belen stood silently her emerald eyes fixed on the young woman beside him.

As Cecilia watched her she became entranced by Belen's hypnotic gaze. She walked towards Belen but before she could reach her Alexandreus stepped in front of her. "She's mine. Your not taking her,now leave." He said angrily. Once he saw that she didnt move he growled menacingly. "Very well. Good bye Alexandreus may we meet again." With that she departed.

Cecilia shook her head and blinked multiple times. "What happened? That was really strange."

"She had you in a trance which is unavoidable by mortals." "Really?" He nodded.

"You should get some rest." She nodded as he turned to leave. "Wait. Will you stay with me tonight?" Alexandreus turned to her a small smile on his lips. "alright." He removed his shirt and his shoes and made his way towards her bed. He waited until she returned dressed in a green night gown. "Your beautiful..." He whispered.

She smiled and made her way towards her bed. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly. As they drifted off to sleep he whispered "Cecilia..My Cecilia"

* * *

Stephon walked Marcella to her door. "I had a good time..." She smiled. "Good night." He leaned in and kissed her then waited until she was safely inside her home. She closed the door behind her and silently made her way to her room.

She yawned and fell onto her bed. Sleep quickly over came her.

_Marcella awoke in her bed.A figure stood at the foot of her bed lurking in the shadows. She rose quickly and out of bed. "Who are you?" The man said nothing. "How did you get in here?" "We've met before..." Was all he said._

_"No. I dont think so." It was then that he approached her and stepped out into the moons illuminating light. "Its you!" She exclaimed. "Like i said we've met before." His hazel eyes traveled up and down her body. He approached her and as he did she backed away into the wall. He pinned her against the wall with his body. _

_He caressed her face gently, almost lovingly. She did nothing. He inched forwards his lips crashing onto hers. At once she struggled against him but at last could no longer resist the temptation. They were lost in their igniting passion._

_Once he pulled away he spoke. "I need to know your name." "Marcella.." She replied instantly. Before she could ask him his name he replied, "Donavon" She nodded. He watched as she made her way to her window. "You should leave..." He could see that she was troubled. _

_Before leaving he turned to her. She bit her lips resisting the urge to kiss him once more. "Soon we'll meet again." With that she could only watch with disappointment as he dissappeared into the night._

Donavon awoke with confusion. He couldnt understand the uncontrollable desire he held for this woman. He wondered what it was that had troubled her.

Drawing the sheets back he rose. Tomorrow he would at last find Alexandreus.

Marcella awoke with a sigh. "Donavon..." She whispered. The dream had seemed so real to her but still she wondered if the man in her dreams did in fact exist.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in..." Cecilia walked in with a huge smile. Once she noticed Marcella's gloomy mood she worridly made her way towards her.

"Whats wrong?" "Nothing...." Marcella smiled reassuring her sister that she was alright. "How about some breakfast?!" Cecilia offered. Marcella nodded and rose from bed. Marcella at once noticed the sexy night gown her sister wore. "I take it you had a good night" Cecilia blushed and turned away.

"All we did was sleep in each others arms and nothing more."she said heading out towards the kitchen,marcella behind her.


	9. First encounter

He awoke slowly his mind on the previous events that had taken place in his dream. After awaking from his slumber he had some how drifted back to sleep.

_Marcella...._ his mind plagued with thoughts of her.

He was no longer in confusion or disappointment something else was troubling him. _Whats this feeling? _He couldnt understand it, all he knew was that something was wrong and it some how had to do with Marcella.

He drew the sheets back and rose, making his way to the window he stepped out into the balcony. His hazel eyes fixed on the the twinkling stars and the shining moon. The moon's light sending a beautiful glow about his pale skin.

He hadnt realized he had slept through the whole day. He would have to make it to Alexandreus tonight. He turned away with his vampiric speed and stood before his hotel room door. His eyes looking about the room wondering if there was anything he was forgetting. He grabbed his jacket and was out the door in an instant.

As he ran he couldnt get the image of Marcella out of his mind. He felt worry for her safety and it somewhat bewildered him. After all he wasnt the type that got attached to women.

But as he ran he found that it was different with her. Even though they've only interacted in his dreams he knew she was real. He knew she was out there. A strange feeling was pulling him towards her.

He ran closer and closer until he sensed a familiar presense. _Its her.._ there was no doubt about it. He came to an abrupt stop and hid nearby amongst the darkness and watched as the woman from his dreams walked out of her house and down the street in the opposite direction from were he stood.

She walked unaware of both men, the man following close behind her and himself. _I hope im not too late._

As Devon watched he realized the man following her was no mortal man, he was in fact one of their own kind. He fought the urge to jump in between Marcella and him to protect her but decided not to draw attention to himself. Instead he decided he too would follow.

Just then did marcella realize she was being followed,she quickened her pace looked behind her but stopped dead in her tracks._No ones there._She turned back around and stood face to face with the one who followed, hunger is what she saw in his eyes.

She looked around her but saw no one was around. She was trapped between the man and an alleyway, seeing the alleyway as her only way she ran into the alleyway _I hope there isnt a dead end._She turned a corner and heard laughter behind her. _Shit a dead end._

She turned and faced her pursuer,"What do you want?"He looked her over like a meal,licking his lips he sent a shiver through her.

Drawing closer he inhaled, smelling her blood."Delicious"he said,in the blink of an eye he stood only inches away from her face,grabbing her by the waist he pulled her body to his.

"Let go!!"she said struggling against him, frustrated by the fact that he was much stronger than she was. She pounded her fists against him and yelled out. "I wouldnt do that if i were you.." His voice was menacing but she took no notice.

Growing with impatience he pushed her back against the brick wall. "Ohh..." The wind was knocked out of her once her head collided with the wall.

Her vision blurred, her head was spinning. At once her hand came up behind her head, she had drawn blood. She looked at her hand covered in blood.

She could no longer struggle against him but she struggled to stay awake.

Donavon stood watching with increasing fury. He couldnt just stand there and do nothing. He ran towards the vampire and grabbed him away from Marcella, at once her bottom hit the floor. The vampire reacted by letting out a menacing growl. He turned to Marcella and quickly moved her out of the way.

Donavon crouched down a growl just as menacing erupting from within. Now with both of them in attacking position they leaped at each other and threw punches at each other for some time until donavon scratched him and drew blood from him, thus winning the fight.

The vampire straightened himself out,defeated he sent donavon an annoyed look but then turned to leave,he too straightened himself out and then turned to marcella "Are you alright?"His hazel eyes looked into her brown ones.

She struggled to make out what it was he was saying. But as she watched there was one thing she concluded.._He's from my dreams_.

"Yeah Im fine, thank you for helping me."she at last said a look of surprise on her face."You know you shouldnt be walking alone at night."

"Yeah I know that now,let me guess he was a vampire right?" _She must already know of our exsistence_." Yeah,im guessing he was hungry._And he wanted to claim you_.I should walk you home,where do you live?"

"You dont have to."she answered rising slowly.."Yes I do."Finally giving in she lead the way towards her home._Should I mention anything to him about the dreams? No not yet its to early to be saying anything to him.I mean I dont even know him,my head hurts._Once she reached the door to her home she knocked and waited.

The door opened and there stood Ceclilia._They look so much alike._"What happened?!Come in."Celilia questioned with worry. "Nothing im fine.."Marcella replied flatly.

They entered the house and Donovan realized someone else stood nearby, someone he knew. He could feel alexandreus's presence. _Hes here_ . He walked into the living room and there stood his maker."Alexandreus."he whispered with a nod.

He returned the greeting before his eyes wandered to Cecilia's sister. "Your bleeding..." Marcella shrugged her shoulders. "I guess.. its no" But before she could finish her body gave in.

At once Donovan was at her side ,gently he set her down on the couch. "She was attacked." "What?!?!" Cecilia exclaimed. "I was on my way here and i noticed a vampire was following her. In hopes of claiming her he attacked and he must have injured her."

Cecilia turned to Alexandreus. "Is she going to be ok?" Alexandreus nodded. "Ill just give her some of my blood." Alexandreus made his way towards Marcella. "I'll do it..." Donovan replied.

With the approval from his master he approached her. With his fangs he slit his wrist and held it by her partially open lips. The blood seemed to heal her and soon enough her eyes fluttered open. "I feel much better!" Marcella exclaimed as she rose.

"Who knew vampire blood tasted so good.." She stated, a smile on her lips. Cecilia rolled her eyes grateful that her sister was back to normal. But before any introductions could be made they could hear someone frantically pounding their fists on the door. "Cecilia its me Stephon!"

Cecilia turned to Marcella and their eyes met. "Ill get it." Cecilia offered. Once she was gone Donovan turned to Marcella. As he watched her he noticed that same troubled expression. Donovan turned his attention to Cecilia and the unknown figure.

"She said she was coming over but she never showed up. I got worried so i came here..." "Dont worry she's fine but i think she needs some rest." As Donovan listened he realized that the man Cecilia was speaking to was a werewolf.

Marcella watched Donovan and at once noticed his face was filled with distaste.

"Can i see her?.." "Umm i dont know." Cecilia replied. "Is she bleeding?!" Before Cecilia could stop him he gently picked her up and moved her aside, making his way towards Marcella.

"Stephon?! What are you doing here?" Marcella exclaimed her face filled with surprise. "Are you alright?! "He took her in his arms and kissed her softly. As he pulled away Marcella desperatly tried hiding her troubled expression.

"Im fine. " Her eyes wandered to Donovan. "He saved me." It was then that Stephon took notice of Donovan who was watching them intently. Some how Marcella could feel the tension between the two and decided it was best to avoid any confrontation.

"Thanks for stopping by Stephon but i think im going to go off to bed..." His eyes wandered to Marcella and he nodded. "Alright. I hope you feel better" He approached her and gave her a long passionate kiss as he pulled away his eyes rested on Donovan as if challenging him. " Later..." he told Alexandreus and Cecilia. "Ill stop by tomorrow..."

Marcella nodded and waved. Once he was gone she sighed with relief. "Well i guess i'll go off to bed.." "Night." Donovan watched her go and before he could be stopped he had followed her into her room. "What"

Before she could continue the door was closed and his lips came down on hers. She struggled against him no matter how much she didnt want to. "What the hell are you doing?!" She questioned once she managed to pull him away.

He looked at her with a blank expression which she found difficult to read. "Are you ok?" He turned away, "Im sorry" He whispered. He wondered why he couldnt control himself when he was around her. As he turned to go she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to her.

His arms wrapped around her and hers did as well. "Thank you.." she whispered. He pulled away but before departing planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good night." "Night.."

Now what was left was to talk to Alexandreus. "You shouldnt have done that. You know she has a boyfriend." Cecilia spoke up once he came into view. " I know.." Cecilia looked to Alexandreus, "You've finally made it." Donovan nodded and turned his attention to his maker.

"Have you seen the hunter?" Donovan questioned. "He shot me. Im fine now because of Cecilia." His eyes turned lovingly to Cecilia. "But other than that i havent seen him. He must be nearby hiding from us."

As they spoke a mysterious man hid nearby amongst the shadows. _Now i have you..._

* * *

**So what did you think?Review!**


	10. Everything is going to be okay

**People I have no idea if you guys like my story. I would really like to know what you think about my story so please go review and thanks to those of you who have reviewed.**

* * *

Stephon walked alone worry still on his mind for what occured three nights ago ,he promised himself he would do anything in his power to keep marcella safe,he walked on for hours just thinking to himself his mind wandering,when he soon found himself outside a restaurant.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked in through the window,his eyes moved over the room when he saw her .She was young in her early twenties,her hair an auburn color with pale skin,her eyes quickly turned towards him aware of his presence,she watched him frozen in place,he too stood frozen.

Suddenly all worry left him and all he felt was warmth,he stood there confused, his mind only thinking of her and when their eyes met they saw only eachother and no one else.A feeling of longing and love erupted from him towards her.

The strange feelings only grew stronger within him,he looked away and forced himself to turn and walk away._What was that feeling?Why did I react that way towards her?_He walked on fighting the urge to turn back and go to her,his mind was crowded with thoughts of her and marcella,he still couldnt understand what had happened only moments ago.

Finally he realized what had happened.H_ow could I have been so stupid.I cant believe I forgot about the beginning process of bonding,what am I going to tell marcella.I do love her but I cant ignore whats happened.I have to tell her._

He cleared up his mind and headed in the direction towards marcellas house,it took him only a couple of minutes to reach her home.

Stepping in front of the door he knocked and waited for an answer,then the door opened and there stood marcella."Hey what are you doing here?"

"Hi"he replied placing a kiss on her cheek."I need to talk to you,its important."."Ok come in then."She said walking towards her room.

Stephon quickly closed the front door then followed her to her room,he took a seat on her bed and watched as she closed the door and then took a seat next to him."Well what is it?"

"When I told you I was a werewolf,I forgot to mention one thing,you see when a werewolf finds his soul mate a bonding process begins,he sighed then continued.

This process is unavoidable,what happens is that when you find your soul mate and you may not realize it, the bonding process begins,and you automatically feel love towards that person."

"Ok so what does this whole conversation have to do with us?" "I went for a walk today and I walked on for hours and hours just thinking,when all of a sudden for no reason I stopped in front of a restaurants window.I looked into the window and I saw a woman,when I saw her I automatically felt love towards her and at first I couldnt understand why."

Marcella listened intently as he continued to speak"I left and I kept walking,it took me a while to figure out what had happened,then I realized the bonding process has started within me and her.I was confused at this conclusion because I was sure it would have happened with you and me ,but it didnt."He looked away from her eyes alittle saddened.

He gave her a moment to absorb it all in then continued."Im sorry marcella.I never thought anything like this would happen.I really do love you and care about you but I cannot ignore whats happened."He turned to look at her and saw her slightly saddened expression.

"I understand,you should go to her.I love you and always will.I will be here for you as a friend whenever you need me."As she said that her expression quickly changed into a caring one,placing a smile on her face she said"Dont worry about me anymore,you need to find this girl and be with her,shes your soul mate."

Stephon felt uneasy at first but then was reassured when he saw marcella smile,he stood up from her bed and headed towards the door but stopped before he reached the door,he turned to her and placed one final kiss on her lips.

"Im glad I met you,If you need anything im here for you."And with that he was gone to find his soul mate.

Marcella sat still on her bed _Im glad_ _he found his soul mate even though it does make me alittle sad,now all I need to do is find my soul mate,maybe one day I will._She threw herself on her bed and lay there letting her thoughts consume her mind until sleep over came her with a dream.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

Alexandreus walked towards cecilias room"Can you get ready."Cecilia turned to him"What for?Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise." "Ok Ill be out in a couple of minutes."He turned and sat patiently awaiting cecilia in the living room,after twenty minutes she walked into the living room "Im ready lets go,oh wait let me go let marcella were going out ok." "Ok"he said patiently awaiting cecilia.

She walked down the hallway and stopped outside her sisters door,she knocked and entered her room."Hey marcella alexandreus and I are going out,we probably wont get back till late."Marcella nodded "Umm where's donavon at?"

"He left about an hour ago to feed but something tells me hes probably wandering around." "Oh ok well bye."

"Bye"she turned and closed the door behind her,she walked back to the living room and out the front door with alexandreus close behind,she was about to get into the drivers side when alexandreus stopped her."Ill drive"he said to her taking the keys from her hands.

She walked around the car to the passengers side,with his vampiric speed alexandreus opened the door for her,he started the car and began to drive,about an hour later they arrived in the woods,he killed the ignition and in an instant was out of the car and opening cecilias door.

He took hold of her hand and led her deeper into the forest. They walked for fifteen minutes until they reached a cabin,he led her to the door of the cabin then opened it,she walked in unable to see her surroundigns,alexandreus closed the door and quickly lit some candles.

The candles lit up the room revealing a four poster bed covered in white sheets with crimson rose petals surrounding the room,on the floor by the fire place sat a bottle of champagne with one glass,the room was big with a couch and a rug ,two drawers were placed in each wall of the room which held candles on top of them.

The room was beautifully decorated,she looked around examining the room"You did all this for me?" "Yes I did it all for you and Id do anything for you."he said to her leading her to the fire place,they took a seat on the rug and he opened the bottle of champagne,he poured some into her glass.

She drank then placed her glass back on the floor,he watched her with love in his eyes "Your so beautiful".He moved closer to her then kissed her lips first softly then more passionately,he quickly got her to her feet and carried her to the bed,wrapping her legs around his waist she began removing his clothes until he stood naked.

He kissed her lips then her neck and she giggled,In one quick second he pulled her clothes off and explored her body making her heart beat fast inside her chest,he grabbed her from her hips and lay her on her back on the bed,then he made love to her.

He extended his fangs and pierced her skin drinking her blood she moaned with pleasure,after spending the night together they slept through the day in each others arms,the following day cecilia and alexandreus left the cabin and headed home,once at home cecilia headed to her sisters room and found her laying in bed awake.

"Hey your home."marcella murmured. "whats wrong?"

"Nothing why do you ask?" "Because I can tell when somethings wrong with my sister."

Sighing marcella replied"Stephon and I broke up,he found his soul mate,Im happy for him even though in reality I am sort of sad.I mean it was just so sudden."

"Oh dont worry I know theres somebody out there for you too,Is donavon home yet?" "Yeah I think he just got home a couple of minutes ago."Cecilia and marcella stood quiet until there was a knock on the door."Can I come in?" "Yeah"she replied,Donavon walked into her room and greeted both girls.

Cecilia stood from the bed "I guess Ill leave you two alone."then headed out the door,donavon walked towards marcella and lightly kissed her lips"Is something wrong?"he asked her."Well...Stephon and I broke up,he found his soul mate and began bonding with her."

"You didn't know did you?" Marcella shook her head. "He never told me..." she sighed. "Im sorry but im not sorry that your single." Marcella laughed lightly. "How about we go out for a walk?" Donavon suggested. "That would be nice." Replied Marcella with a smile.

Donavon and Marcella walked the streets finding comfort in the night. A howling wolf could be heard far off in the distance. Both Donavon and Marcella knew it was Stephon letting them know everything was ok. A smile made its way to her lips. They continued their walk into the night.


	11. Exotica

Marcella lay in bed still a little down over her break up with Stephon. With a sigh she rose from bed and walked into the living room. There sat Cecilia, Alexandreus, and Donavon. As she approached she realized the conversation they were having came to an abrupt stop.

"Hey.." she greeted."Hi ...your finally out of your room."Cecilia replied. Marcella approached them and took a seat beside Donavon."Soo..I heard a new nightclub just opened up."Marcella turned her attention to her sister."Its called **Exotica** and its not far from here.I think we should all go out tonight ."

"Yeah alright."They replied, Cecilia turned to her sister. Marcella hesitated but then replied," Alright.."

An hour later the girls emerged from their rooms, Cecilia was dressed in a strapless teal colored shirt and denim jeans with matching heels while Marcella wore a black one shoulder shirt with black jeans and comfortable flats. Cecilia's long brown locks were curled while Marcella's were pulled up.

"You look beautiful." Alexandreus replied taking her by the hand. "Thanks!" She responded giving him a quick peck. "You look very handsome!" _She's absolutely breath taking._ Thought Donavon but instead he said," You look good." Marcella smiled. "Ummm thanks." She replied. Donavon grinned with satisfaction.

The girls grabbed for their coats and out the door they went. "Let's take my car." Marcella offered making her way to their garage. They followed making no objections. The garage came open and in walked Marcella.

The others waited until she uncovered her car to reveal a black camaro. "Nice." Commented Donavon. Marcella smiled and got into the car. The drive to Exotica was quick one. Before they knew it they stood before a building with an illuminating neon sign with the word Exotica in red.

The club was spacious with an enormous dance floor. On one side there stood a bar and on the other a private area for couples. The walls were painted black and most of the decorations were red. Neon lights flashed on the dance floor. they found themselves a table and ordered themselves drinks.

Alexandreus and Donavon glanced at each other with a cautious expression. It seemed they were the only ones aware that this was a vampire club with very few humans who were also unaware.

"Let's dance!"Marcella exclaimed over the music. Cecilia rose to her feet and turned to Alexandreus. "You wanna come and dance?" She questioned. "How about later?" Cecilia nodded and turned to Donavon. "How about you?" "I don't dance."

Marcella led the way to the dance floor with Cecilia close behind her. As they danced they were unaware of the many staring eyes showing hunger. It was a while until the music slowed and both girls were approached by two good looking men.

One was tall with broad shoulders and beautiful blue eyes his hair was spiked and black with tattoos on his arms. The other was just as tall with ebony hair and green eyes. His hair lay over his face and his arms were also covered in tattoos.

"Would you like to dance?" The one with the green eyes questioned. As Marcella listened she noticed he had a faint french accent. "Sure! Im Marcella! What's your name?" She yelled over the music. "Jonathan. " He replied in a low seductive whisper in her ear. Marcella shivered and smiled.

"Let's dance.." The other asked Cecilia with a slight romanian accent. "No thanks i have a boyfriend." Cecilia turned to go but he had taken hold of her by the wrist and pulled her to him. "I am Vlademir and you are?" Cecilia struggled to get free but at last replied. "Cecilia." He drew her nearer and cupped her chin with his hand.

Before Cecilia knew it she was staring deep into his blue eyes. Soon she was caught within his trance and had no choice but to dance with him. It wasnt long before she was led into one of the private areas. The black curtain was pulled consealing the area. As he approached her she found herself seated.

Sitting beside her he gently kisses her on the lips and then the cheek,he moved her hair from her neck and then placed a kiss there. Just as he was about to sink his fangs into her neck alexandreus appeared dragging back the curtain. He was enraged at the sight of the vampire with cecilia.

He pulled cecilia away from the vampire and the trace she was in ended,alexandreus pushed her behind him and barred his fangs.A furious growl left his lips challenging the vampire."Shes mine"he stated.

"Well see about that."replied the vampire with his fangs extended. Alexandreus growled with menace and stood down in a crouching position. Vlademir crouched down as well. Both men lunged at each other and seeing as Vlademir was much larger than Alexandreus he was pushed back.

It wasnt until Donavon had pulled Cecilia out of the way that he realized they could have crushed her. Fury consumed him at the thought of his beloved in danger. He turned to his opponent baring his fangs and once more lunged himself at him. The force of their collision was so strong that it repelled them back.

Both men struck at each other drawing blood and healing just as quickly. All the commotion caused the clubs guards to rush in and put a stop to their fight.

Enraged at the interruption Alexandreus growled and struggled against the vampire holding him. Cecilia ran to him placing her hand upon his chest, "Please stop.." She whispered a look of worry in her brown eyes. Once calm the guard released him and hesitantly left the room. As Alexandreus turned to face Vladmir he found that he was gone.

"Lets go." Urged Cecilia as they continued to head towards the exit."Wheres marcella?"Donavon asked looking around the club for marcella who was no where to be found, until he finally spotted her dancing with a vampire.

Jealousy shot through him as he saw the way marcella danced with the vampire their bodies close to each other,Donavon walked through the crowd of dancers until he reached her."Lets go were leaving." Taking hold of her by the wrist he pulled her away from the other vampire. A growl erupted from the other vampire.

Marcella looked from one to the other but at last stepped away and stood by Donavon. "Come on.." He pulled her through the dancers and out the club they went. On their way home they found the ride silent and awkward. Marcella was still unaware of what had taken place so she sat bewildered at the tension.

Once home Alexandreus stepped out of the car and walked away. Cecilia ran after him." Were are you going?" She questioned. "Im going out for a walk." With that he continued walking leaving a bewildered Cecilia behind. "What happened?" Her sister asked her. "The vampire we met tonight lured me and was going to bite me until Alexandreus showed up."

"Wow really were was i?" Cecilia ignored her sisters remark and ran ahead in hopes of catching up to Alexandreus. Spotting him ahead she slowed down and kept a few feet away from him. Alexandreus stood in the distance talking with a woman. The womans identity remained a mystery because she couldnt see.

She watched as they talked unable to make out any words. Just as she stepped forward Alexandreus turned his attention towards her. Quickly throwing herself aside she stood still hoping that he hadnt seen her. After waiting a few minutes she rose and realized who the woman was.

The woman was Aundrea, Alexandreus's crazy stalker. Cecilia watched fuming with anger by the fact that he stood talking to her. She felt a pang of jealousy and had to stop herself from emerging and walking up to them.

Alexandreus walked alone his anger still intact. _If Cecilia hadnt been there i could have killed him! _He thought with rage. He was too deep in thought to notice Cecilia following him, or the woman approaching him.

"Hello." Someone greeted him. He turned his attention to the woman before him. "Its you. What do you want" He replied flatly. "How about a hello" She said with a flirtatious smile. Alexandreus looked at Audrea with annoyance. "What are you doing here?" He glanced back sensing someones presence.

Seeing no one his attention returned to Audrea. " I just decided to go out for a walk and it was just my luck that i ran into you" She took a step closer. "You shouldnt be walking alone at night." She smiled at his comment. "Thank you for worrying but im fine."

Before anything else could be said she had approached him closing the space between them and kissed him. He barely had any time to react before Cecilia appeared out of nowhere enraged. "Get your hands off my boyfriend!" She commanded.

Aundrea looked at her and smiled wickedly, her arms still wrapped around Alexandreus. When she noticed that he made no effort to move her she turned and stormed off. But before leaving she yelled out, "You can have him!!"

Aundrea leaned in for another kiss only to have herself pushed away. "She doesnt want you anymore but i do. Now we can be together." She stated happily. But she got no reply, Alexandreus was gone.

Cecilia slammed the door behind her as she entered the house but before either Marcella or Donavon could ask anything another door was slammed.

Cecilia sat in bed still angry about what had taken place. Her door opened and closed and in walked Alexandreus. "Get out of my room!!!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at him. "Im not going anywhere!" He challenged. She rose from her bed and punched him as hard as she could on the chest.

He took hold of her by the wrist and held her in place. "That did not hurt." He stated with a grin. "Uhhhhh!!!" She yelled with frustration, struggling to get free from his hold. "I cant believe she kissed you!! And you let her." "I was angry and confused. I was not thinking." "You should not be saying anything!" He yelled reffering to Vladmir.

"That was different i had no control over that!" Before she could say any more he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Somehow they had made their way to her bed and began removing each others clothes.

After they made love cecilia was exhausted"That was the best make up sex ever,you can sleep in my room from now on."As they emerged from the room Donavon and Marcella looked at them with bewilderment."I take it you two arent mad at each other anymore."


	12. New home

Julian knocked on the apartment door and waited paitently for an answer,after plenty of days watching the two vampires he decided he needed help from a slayer with more experience.

When the door finally opened he stood staring at an older man in his forties with gray hair,the man looked in shape even though he didnt slay vampires as much anymore."How can I help you?"he asked julian.

"Can I come in.I think it would be better if we talked inside where no one would hear us."he waited,the man thought about it then finally moved aside and let him in,he beckoned to him to sit down."My names Julian and Im a slayer,Im hunting two vampires and I need your help to get them.I understand if you wont help me."

He considered it for a moment "Ill help you,my name is Matthew ive been hunting these abominations for over 20 years."They discussed some plans and gathered the weapons they would need,Julian took his hand and shook it eagerly as he stood to go.

_Soon I will have my revenge for what you took from me,Ill make you suffer the way I did._

* * *

Aundrea hid behind a tree watching cecilias home. Tonight she would put an end to Cecilia's and Alexandreus relationship,she saw Alexandreus leave with another male she waited a couple of minutes then slowly began approaching the house. She stood still as she watched a woman who resembled cecilia exit the house.

_Is that her,should I follow her._She thought about following her but soon thought twice about it once seeing a light go on in the house. Aundrea continued approaching the house until she stood at the front door,she quietly tried the front door but found that it was locked.

She made her way through the backyard and once trying the backdoor found that it too was locked. She was about ready to give up when she noticed a small window that led to a basement. A smile made its way to her lips as she crept towards the small window. She seemed to hold her breath as she pushed at the window and was surpised to see that it opened.

Somehow she managed to get through and made her way silently up the basement stairs. Pulling the door back she found herself in a kitchen. She smiled victoriously and made her way through the kitchen. Just as she was leaving she spotted some knifes. _How about i give her a scare?_ She had to keep herself from laughing out loud.

As she reached for the knife she accidentally knocked over a vase filled with flowers. She turned abruptly and cursed beneath her breath, someone was approaching.

Cecilia lay comfortably on her bed wondering what it was that Alexandreus and Donavon had to do. She hoped someone would hurry and get home. Since Marcella ran out to the liquor down the street she found herself alone.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep the sound of glass shattering abruptly awoke her. Rising from bed she quietly made her way to the kitchen where it seemed the noise had come from. Making her way down the hall she grabbed an umbrella that was lying nearby.

She hesitated at the kitchen doorway but taking a deep breath she pushed open the door and gasped at what she saw. Aundrea stood in her kitchen holding a butcher knife a malicious smile on her face. "Hello Cecilia its nice to see you again."

Cecilia took a step back not from fear but from outrage. "What the hell are you doing inside my house!" She demanded. Audrea said nothing but continued to give that malicious smile. "Get out!!" Cecilia commanded taking a step towards her.

Aundrea took a step towards cecilia and then another until she stood only an arms length the knife in her hand she swung at cecilia cutting her on the arm,caught off guard cecilia stumbled backwards holding a hand to her bleeding arm."What the hell!?"

Aundrea lunged at cecilia with the knife once again,dropping the umbrella cecilia grabbed for it and both woman struggled to take hold of the knife,cecilia managed to take the knife away and tossed it out of reach,both woman struggled against each other throwing punches from left to right.

Falling to the floor cecilia landed on top of aundrea holding both her arms to the floor"Why do you want Alexandreus so bad?"

"Thats none of your business."aundrea replied pushing cecilia off of her,Cecilia stood and Aundrea did too."You know I have no idea what Alexandreus sees in you,he should just leave you or better yet why dont you just leave him"

"Im not going to leave him just because you tell me to ,why dont you just leave us alone cant you see that Alexandreus wants nothing to do with you,your the one whos obsessed with him."

Aundrea slapped cecilia across the face scratching her on the cheek, which dripped with blood."Ill have him even if it means getting rid of you."This time cecilia threw herself at Aundrea punching her in the side.

Aundrea managed to get on top of cecilia and just when she was about to try and choke her someone grabbed her from behind throwing her off cecilia.

"Are you ok."Marcella asked holding her hand out to cecilia.

"Yeah Im ok now."Cecilia replied standing she looked around and saw that Aundrea no longer stood in the room she had snuck out through the back door.

"What happened?How did she get in here?Who is she?"Marcella questioned worry slightly on her face.

"That was aundrea,alexandreus's stalker,shes completely obsessed with him. I dont know how she got in but I was in my room when I heard something break. I went to see what it was and there she was standing in the kitchen with a knife in her hand,we started fighting and thats when you came."

"Damn shes crazy."marcella and cecilia still stood in the kitchen when they heard the front door near the house alexandreus insantly smelled Cecilias blood and was in the kitchen in a second, Donavon right behind him.

"What happened?"he asked her, looking to her face and then her arm where blood spilled from her wounds, worry in his words.

"It was aundrea,she found a way into the house."Anger quickly replaced the worry inside him._I have to be more careful about cecilia,what if something would have happened to her?Im glad nothing serious happened._Alexandreus took hold of cecilias hand and led her to the bathroom,he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her on top of the sink.

Getting a towel he wet it with warm water and gently cleaned up cecilias face,next he removed her shirt and attended to the wound on her arm"So where did you and donavon go?"she asked curiously.

"I wasnt going to tell you until tomorrow but theres nothing wrong with telling you now.I bought a house with donavon,it was supposed to be a surprise".

"You did, can I see it?"she asked

"Tomorrow if youd like,we can start packing you and yours sisters things today."he replied finishing with the wound,he left the bathroom and returned seconds later with a clean shirt.

Cecilia rose her arms and allowed him to slip the new shirt on."So that means were moving out of this house,ill go tell marcella to start packing"cecilia jumped off the sink and headed towards marcella who had already started packing."I guess you already heard"she said.

"Yeah donavon just told me"cecilia walked towards her room and started packing her things,once she finished packing as much as she could she lay in bed with alexandreus.

"Im sorry I wasnt here when aundrea attacked you.I wont ever let anyone hurt you again."he said with sadness in his voice.

"You dont have to apologize,it wasnt your fault. She caught us all off guard."cecilia turned to him placing a kiss on his lips"I love you."

"I still feel like I should have been here to protect you...I love you too"he kissed her and held her tightly in his arms pushing the thought of losing her from his mind,the next morning they all got ready and headed into the car.

Donavon drove for a couple of minutes when they reached a black gate,he stopped the car and everyone got out. Cecilia and marcella walked towards the huge gates that lead to the house,the house was huge it wasnt a house at all but a mansion. The lawn was covered in grass and all around the wall were windows as big as a door. The house was surrounded by trees and a brick wall that gave them privacy.

"This is the house you two bought?This is not a house its a mansion,how did you afford it?"marcella asked.

"Yes this is the house we bought,dont worry about that."replied donavon while cecilia and marcella moved in through the gates and stood at the front door waiting for alexandreus to open it. Once he opened the door both girls began to wander around the house exploring everything.

"Its beautiful." Cecilia said. alexandreus took hold of cecilias hand and led her upstairs to a closed door,he opened it and it revealed an empty master bedroom with a balcony and a bathroom."Is this our room?"

"Yes this is our room,do you like it?"

"I love it"she replied,they headed down stairs and met up with marcella and donavon."When will we move in?"

"As soon as we can"he replied.

* * *

Aundrea ran straight home once she noticed that cecilia and her were no longer alone,she closed the door exhausted as she collapsed to the floor._That was a close one.I wouldnt have been able to take them both on._Standing she headed to her kitchen and tended to her wounds.

_I cant give up not until I have what I want... immortality._She walked towards her couch and lay there,memories of Allister clouded her mind.A tear ran down her face and she quickly brushed it away. _He never_ _loved me and I was stupid to think he did._

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and dont forget to review this chapter!!!**


	13. Immortal

Marcella lay in bed, her brown eyes looking around her darkened new room. After just three days of packing and unpacking things everything was finally in place. They had a new place they could call home. She lay awake for quite sometime unable to fall asleep until at last she finally drifted off to sleep. But as the night passed the sound of her name awoke her.

_Marcella..._

At the foot of her bed stood a motionless figure. His blue eyes piercing into her own, she rose unwillingly from bed. Throwing the covers off of her, she stood up and followed the strange prescence. Without much thought she slipped through the door and silently made her way down the hall.

The prescence came to a stop and glanced back at her, giving her a smile. He continued his walk and went down the stairs leading her into the kitchen. Just as she arrived the prescence slipped through a door leading down into a basement. The prescence appeared just outside the door beckoning to her, urging her forward.

She walked on searching for a light switch. The once darkened room was filled with light. Cautiously she made her way down the concrete stairs until she once again caught up to the prescence, it moved forward towards the brick wall,stopped, and pointed at a brick.

Marcella stepped forward and grabbed the brick pulling it out ,the wall of bricks opened to the side to reveal a dark passage way,still within his trance she continued to follow the prescence down the passage. She walked and walked until she once again reached a stairway that led deeper down.

Taking flight down the stairs she was led to a sealed door. She leaned into it and pushed it open. Once opening the door it revealed a spacious room dusted and filled with cobwebs in the center of the room lay an undisturbed coffin. The figure stood by the coffin waiting patiently. The prescence nodded and his gaze fell upon the coffin.

Understanding she moved towards the coffin and opened it. Inside lay the prescence which had guided her to this room. She turned to the prescence but found herself alone.

As the prescence disappeared she found that she had been freed from his trance. Now she could turn back and tell the others what it was she found. But she just stood there looking at the handsome man which lay there asleep, no not a man a vampire. His clothes looked like they belonged to a different time.

His long golden locks lay across his pillow, his handsome face looked peaceful in sleep. She wondered what would happen if... Biting into her lower lip she leaned forward her blood stained lips meeting his. Her blood surged through his body awakening him. He came to life a smile on his lips her blood spilling from the corner of his mouth.

The young man rose gracefully and took Marcella in his arms. "What a lovely creature.." His smile seemed to weaken her. Placing one hand on her soft cheek he kissed her once more, licking the blood from her lips. Before she knew it she found herself wrapping her arms around him affectionately.

Moving her black locks aside he kissed her neck before piercing her skin. He drank slowly savoring the taste of mortal blood. Savoring the feel of her skin, the warmth of her body.

Having drank enough he began kissing her. Planting gentle kisses through out her body.

Donovan rose from where he lay once more finding that his mind drifted to the woman who slept just across from his room. The one woman that seemed to captivate him, the woman who drove him crazy with desire.

Unable to contain his desire he approached her room. He didnt care if he was turned away, if she didnt feel the same towards him he just needed to see her, to kiss her, to touch her. That would be enough.

The door to her room lay open which somewhat bewildered him seeing as she always slept with the door closed. Pushing the door back he found himself in an empty room. His first thought was that she must have gone to the kitchen or maybe the bathroom but the scent of blood caught his attention.

He knew that scent all to well. Rushing from the room he found himself in Cecilia and Alexandreus room. "Alexandreus! " He shouted.

"What do you want?" Alexandreus questioned with annoyance.

"Marcella is not in her room and I could smell blood." This fully awoke Cecilia and she was at once out of bed, wrapping a robe around her.

The three proceeded downstairs. Alexandreus and Donovan following the scent of her blood. " We have a basement?" Cecilia questioned once descending the stairs.

"The scent's getting stronger." Alexandreus nodded. They stopped once spotting the open brick wall. "A secret passage way?" Donovan murmured to himself. They proceeded further until they were at last within a room. At the center of the room lay a coffin. Marcella was in a loving embrace with a vampire.

Donovan at once appeared before them, his hazel eyes filled with rage. "Come Marcella." He held out his hand but Marcella,ignoring him didnt even notice he was there. Her dark eyes remained on the other vampire a look of passion within her eyes. The other vampire turned to him, growling menacingly.

"Let her be. She has chosen to stay with me." The elder vampire spoke, he seemed to express no emotion at all. His arm was wrapped around her waist,donavon barred his fangs and was ready to attack when Alexandreus placed his hand on his chest to stop him.

"Who are you and why are you in our home?"questioned cecilia,the vampire turned to look at her and then at donavon and alexandreus,at once he approached them keeping marcella behind him.

"Your home?This is my home,I have been living here for over 100 years"he replied.

"We just bought this house. We had no idea anyone already lived here"she said to him.

"Maybe we should discuss this upstairs?I mean you no harm .If you are worried about me,do not.I am an ancient and I am civilized,you give me no reason to harm any of you "he said looking around the dark room then lingering on Donavon.

"Yes we should."Cecilia replied looking to Alexandreus then Donavon,Alexandreus moved beside Cecilia and they both headed upstairs. Donovan watched as the vampire and Marcella walked upstairs with his hand on her waist and her head resting on his shoulder,he had the sudden urge to grab Marcella away from the vampire but instead kept glancing their way.

Once upstairs the introductions began"Im Cecilia,this is Alexandreus,thats Donavon,and thats my sister Marcella."she said pointing to each of them.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all"he replied stepping away from Marcella ,in a second he stood in front of Cecilia and took hold of her hand,placed it to his lips and kissed it."You are all so beautiful" he moved towards Alexandreus and gently brushed his hand across his cheek in an affectionate way."My name is Ramses"he said to them moving once again next to Marcella.

"Well what should we do?"asked Cecilia turning to Alexandreus.

"I dont know,maybe we should find another house to live in"replied Alaxandreus.

" You bought the house did you not,you may stay here,we can all live together"said Ramses.

"What no we cant it was your house first"replied Cecilia.

"Yeah we'll just look for a diffrent house to live in."Donavon said jumping into the conversation.

"I wont have any of that.I insist you stay here to live.I wont have no for an answer"Cecilia turned to Alexandreus then Donavon.

"Very well,but if anything happens the first thing were doing is moving out."replied Alexandreus alittle uncertain."And one more thing,release Marcella from your trance"

"What trance do you speak of?She is in no trance,isnt that right darling?"glancing at them Marcella nodded in agreement.

"Really, im fine"she replied reassuringly"Stay with me tonight, wont you Ramses?"

"Of course darling"he replied as he once again wrapped his arms around her"I bid you goodnight." He said turning to go, with Marcella urging him forward. But a firm hand held Marcella by the wrist.

"Are you sure?" Donovan questioned anger in his hazel eyes. She nodded a small smile on her lips. He could only watch as they retreated and it pained him to know that he wished it was him instead of Ramses. Alexandreus placed a hand on his shoulder and Cecilia gave him a sad smile.

He watched as Cecilia and Alexandreus headed back upstairs, with a sigh he too went up to his bedroom.

Marcella entered her room Ramses following close behind her. As she took a seat on her bed Ramses wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her. "Its been so long since i have been near a woman." She laughed lightly.

He kissed her gently at first and then rougher but she didnt mind. He kissed her neck his fangs lightly piercing her skin and at the taste of her blood he found himself filled with desire. He drank from her ignoring her gasps of surprise. He drank and drank the sweet ecstasy consuming him blinding him from what it was he was doing.

Slowly her life was slipping away, she found herself unable to move, unable to struggle.

Donovan paced nervously in his room. What could they be doing? He didnt want to think about it but he couldnt help himself. He was so angry but deep down he knew he couldnt be mad at her.

He couldnt stand it anymore he threw back his door and burst into Marcella's room. What he saw only enraged him further. Marcella lay in bed motionless, Ramses stood above her his mouth on her neck. Without thinking he took hold of Ramses and threw him against the wall. He took Marcella in his arms and realized that she was dying.

"What have you done!!" He demanded, as he glared at him. Ramses said nothing and did not approach him.

He took hold of her and held her in his arms. She was so beautiful as she lay there. Why did this have to happen?

_I cannot lose you...Forgive me._

Donavon bit into his wrist lowering his wrist over Marcellas mouth hoping that it wasnt to late. Suddenly she wrapped her hands around his wrist and began to drink his blood,relief flooded throughout him. He watched amazed as Marcella transformed before him her beauty increased,her eyes turning the same hazel as his and then it pained him to watch the pain she had to go through.

She was no longer mortal but immortal.

Cecilia and Alexandreus stood awake in their room _somethings not right I can feel it _cecilia thought as she once again wrapped her robe around her body _and what was that loud thud_.She opened the door and just as she was about to leave and head towards Marcellas room Alexandreus stopped her.

"Everythings fine"he reassured her but in reality he knew what was going on and the changes that were occuring with Marcella.

* * *

**Im sorry it took me a while to update but here it is chapter 13!!Hope you like it and dont forget to review,I would really like to know what you think.**


	14. Surprises

****

Cecilia's POV

I sat in bed doing nothing in particular,it had been weeks since I'd seen my sister and today was May 15 our 23rd birthday.I still cant believe so many things have happend.I know something happened that night I felt it,thats probably the reason I havent seen Marcella.

Just as I was about to rise from bed and head towards the bathroom Alexandreus walked in "I need you to get dressed"he stated leaning in to give me a quick kiss then looking me over still in my pajamas.

"What for?"I never liked celebrating my birthday, its the day that I dread for some strange reason. On past birthdays I always ended up crying or I usually felt this strong loneliness that was always too much to bear.

"Just get dressed and then meet me down stairs"he replied kissing me once again and then leaving he closed the door behind him.I headed towards the shower removed my clothes and felt the cool water as it hit my skin embracing me. Grabbing the soap I washed my body and then my hair. When I was finished I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my body.

I got dressed in a white top with jeans and flats,then I applied makeup and finally fixed my hair.I walked towards the dresser and opened the drawer pulling out the small box which I had purchased a couple of days ago. Opening it there lay a beautiful necklace,it was a purple with a black glass rose for Marcella, those were her favorite colors.

I closed the lid of the box and took it with me out of my room.I walked down the hall towards Marcellas room but I hesitated at the door unsure of myself. Quickly pushing the feeling away I knocked and waited.

When the door opened I saw Marcella only she was different now,her eyes where no longer brown but hazel and her skin it was paler, she was a vampire and I knew it the moment I set eyes on her,I knew why I hadnt seen her now I knew the reason everyone tried their very best to make me avoid her it was so I wouldnt know.

I didnt know what to say my mind was racing _How did this happen?Why did this happen?Who did it to you? _yet no words came out of me.I was speechless just staring at her, my sister so different yet so the same. She gestured me to come in and I did.I tried gaining control of my mind but it was running wild with questions.

"I can explain everything that happend to me as long as you wont get angry"I nodded quickly and listend to her story of how things had turned out. When she finished I was infuriated how could Ramses have been so careless and Donavon he turned her and saved her."I told you not to get angry".

"How can I not be angry Ramses nearly killed you"she placed her hands on my shoulders as if trying to calm me.

"It was an accident, he never meant to hurt me let alone drink my blood dont be angry with him it'll only make things worse and todays our birthday we shouldnt let this ruin it".She was right so I immediately tried calming down.I handed her the box I still held in my hands and watched as she opened it.

"Its beautiful.I love it, here help me put it on"I clasped it around her neck and then she embraced me in a hug,when we parted she walked towards her dresser and handed me a small box.I opened it to reveal a diamond bracelet with colored diamonds and a small heart with an inscription on it,it read _Ill always be by your side_.

I put it on "I think we should go down stairs their waiting for us"Marcella said to me. We walked down the stairs into the large living room and found it empty"SURPRISE!!"old friends,family members everyone I knew was here. They surrounded me telling me happy birthday then embraced me leaving me alone when Alexandreus wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

I watched as people brought in the birthday cake and gathered around us. Marcella stood beside me as everyone began to sing happy birthday to us, when they finished we both blew out the candles and I had a slice. Then afterwards Marcella left my side and I stood with Alexandreus.

"Happy birthday,you look beautiful"he whispered into my ear, then pulled me aside into the empty backyard.

"What are you hiding?"I asked him noticing he held something behind him.I waited until he pulled a small box out and opened it. I was shocked,I was speechless I stood frozen staring at the beautiful diamond ring. I knew as soon he went down on one knee what he was about to ask me.

"Cecilia I love you,I want to be with you forever.I never want to be without you, I knew you were the only woman for me the first time I ever laid eyes on you. Will you marry me and be my wife?"

Whats this feeling that I feel is it joy,happiness,excitement.I was so happy that I felt like if my insides would burst for being so happy.I looked down at him,at his face, his beautiful eyes, his smile.I loved him and all I could do was cry.I felt the tears begin to roll down my cheeks smearing my make up, not caring how I looked.

"Yes"I managed to whisper "Yes"I said again more loudly,the next thing I knew I was lifted off the ground by Alexandreus he held me as he wiped my tears away then he kissed me over and over again, when he set me down I watched as he removed the ring from the box and placed it on my left hand.I looked down at the ring and then at his smiling face, he was my life, he was my everything.

* * *

Marcella walked with a glass of wine in hand greeting the guest."Marcella"yelled Donavon over the crowded living room,turning she waited until he caught up to her.

Lately they had become very close ever since the night she was turned he had guided her , saved her, and taken care of her."Can you come with me to my room?"

"Yeah sure"she replied walking next to him up the stairs,once they reached his room she waited while he opened the door and let her in then he closed the door behind her.

"First I want to tell you happy birthday, and Im sorry I didnt get you anything for you birthday I wasnt sure what to get you"

"Theres only one thing I want for my birthday"

"And whats that?"he questioned.

"I want you"she replied approaching him then leaning in to kiss him ,he was caught off guard but he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him,kissing her he ripped her clothes off destroying them then threw them on the floor,she did the same and they both stood naked.

She ran her hands over his muscular chest and arms,she explored his body with no hesitation,with her fangs extended she pierced his skin and drank his blood,a pleasurable moan escaped his lips as he let her drink.

When she was finished he lay her on the bed and made love to her the way no other had ever done.

* * *

When we returned to the party Ramses approached me and asked if I would speak with him ,I told him I would."Cecilia Im so sorry.I feel terrible for what I did.I know I should have been careful and that was my mistake.I was careless.I would have never done anything to hurt Marcella but you have to understand I havent been near humans for such a long time and I had just awakened".

"Its alright Ramses I forgive you.I was angry at first but I know now that you didnt do it on purpose.I wont hold what happend against you"I replied as he grabbed my hand and kissed it noticing the wedding ring.

"Oh happy birthday darling and congratulations"he said to me placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you"I said to him leaving to find Alexandreus.I looked over the many familiar faces scanning the room for Alexandreus._Where is he?_I moved more into the crowd but then stopped when I noticed a woman standing alone looking straight at me,she looked familiar with her blue eyes and blonde hair yet I couldnt place it.

I began moving towards her but as soon as I was about to reach her she disappeared.I turned to look for her until I found her once again, she turned to look at me and when she did I realized who it was _Aundrea.S_he turned to me a smirk on her face then flashing me a smile she exposed her fangs.

I walked hurriedly towards her trying to reach her when she vanished.I knew she was gone and I knew she was a vampire. She had finally gotten what she wanted.

* * *

**Sorry I took forever to update and sorry its short ill make the next chapter longer and ill try to update really appreciate a review!!!**


	15. She sleeps

**Aundrea's POV**

**One year later**

I stood outside the mansion watching and waiting,there was nothing that could change my mind anymore I couldnt stay like this any longer.I thought this was what I wanted but now I knew that it wasn't.

For many months I had stayed this way enjoying life but now I had no reason to live,my existence was meaningless.I took a deep breath and lifted myself over the iron gates,landing swiftly on my feet I moved across the lawn towards the mansion,as soon as I reached the door I thought about turning back but didnt,this was the only place I could come to.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer, I was prepared for anything,when the door finally opened Cecilia's sister stood staring at me anger in her vampiric eyes,she too was a vampire like me."What the hell are you doing here?"she asked the anger obvious in her voice.

"I'm here to speak to Alexandreus" I said to her as she eyed me suspiciously, then extended her fangs letting me know she was ready to fight if I made a wrong move.

"What for?"she questioned.

"Its important."

"And why should I trust you, how do I know that your not here to try and kill my sister again?"

"I wont try to kill her and if I do try you can kill me yourself,plus the only reason I tried to kill her before was because I wanted immortality from Alexandreus and the only reason I wanted Alexandreus so badly was because he reminded me of someone I used to know."

She hesitated "Ok but if I kill you at least you'll know you had it coming"as she said this she stepped aside and let me into the mansion,she led me into the living room"Wait here."

I waited for a couple of seconds until I saw Cecilia,Alexandreus and two other male vampires that I hadn't seen before approach from upstairs,one of the vampires moved towards Marcella and kissed her on the lips.I watched them as they stood together, they looked like a family.I felt a pang of loneliness and jealousy because I could never have that.

"What are you doing here?"Alexandreus asked already furious.

"I came because I have a favor to ask you."He looked at me confused as I said this.

"What are you talking about?"

"As you already know Im a vampire and have been for many months,before I was turned there was only one thing that I wanted and that was immortality,now that I have it I realize I dont want it.I dont want to live this way,my life has no meaning theres no reason for me to live.I came here today because I want you to kill me Alexandreus,I want you to end my existence."

"What?You came here to ask me to kill you?How did you become immortal?"he asked.

"After I broke into your house and tried to kill Cecilia I lay low for a while knowing that you would move to another house I decided I wouldnt try anything,one day I was walking when I heard some people talking about this club called Exotica.I over heard them saying that alot of attractive people went there.

"I automatically thought about going so the next day I went,as soon as I entered I knew it was mostly a vampire club so I went casually to the bar and had a drink,it wasnt long before this good looking vampire walked up to me and asked me to dance.

Of course I agreed and started dancing with him.

"As we danced he started telling me how beautiful I was and how lonely he was,he told me he could give me the world if I would only be with him. He wanted me to be his lover,to be with him forever so he wouldnt ever be alone.I thought about it and told him I would go with him.I mean he could give me what I wanted and I could even be happy.

"Once he saw that I agreed to be with him he took hold of my hand and led me out of the club,we walked until we reached his apartment. When we were inside we began talking,he told me of his life and how he had become a vampire. We talked all night about each other and then when the sun started rising he retired leaving me to sleep,promising to turn me the next day.

"That night he led me into his bedroom and explained the changes which would occur.I was finally ready he gave me the blood, I felt joy and victory as he turned me,it was the moment I had waited for. Once I turned completely and after my body died,he took me out to learn how to hunt.

"When we found a young couple walking home he showed me how we could call to them and make them do what we wished them to do. He took the woman in his arms and I watched as he drained the life from her, then it was my turn I took hold of the man and did as he had done with the woman.

"He told me that we didnt necessarily need to kill but that when we did we needed to hide the bodies. We each grabbed the bodies of our victims and buried them in the woods, he showed me other things like our strength and our speed and then we went to his apartment. He led me to his bedroom once again and showed me where we would sleep.

"There was a king size bed and beside it lay a coffin, he kissed me tenderly on the lips and then motioned for me to enter the coffin,I did and then he entered and lay beside me. Wrapping his arms around me he closed the coffin,as the sun rose darkness embraced me in my dreams.

"We spent most nights like this and sometimes we even traveled to different places.I was fine being with him but then things started changing.I started spending days away from him even weeks. When I would finally bring myself to return to him he was always saddened by my absence asking me where id been or if anything had happened.

"This went on for months until I decided I couldnt stay with him any more.I said goodbye to him and then I left him.I didnt leave him because he was a bad person or because I wasnt satisfied with him I left him because I couldnt hurt him anymore and if he had known what I meant to do then he would have tried to stop me."

I looked around, they looked at me as if they werent sure if they should believe me."You can believe me if you want to or you can think of me as a lier thats really up to you."

I waited until someone spoke"But why would you come to Alexandreus when you could have easily taken your own life. You could go into the sun and end your life."It was Marcella who had spoken.

I looked at her"I dont want to die that way. The reason I came to him was because I was sure he would have loved to kill me especially after I tried to kill Cecila."

"I wont kill you,even if I have wanted to kill you in the past I wont do it."Alexandreus said looking to Cecila an unsure expression on his face.I didnt know what to do,I didnt know what to say.I had come here so sure of myself,so sure that he would have been happy to kill me.

"There is something else you may do that does not require you to take your life."I turned to the golden haired vampire, Ramses was his name.

"And what is that?"I replied.

"You may spend centuries asleep under ground with no one to disturb you.I have spent time in this way and the only reason I awoke was because I wished to be awakened."

"But where will this be?"

"I will find a place for you to rest in where no one will ever disturb you."

"If thats the only way,then yes ill do it."

"Very well then Im off to find you a resting place."I watched as he left the house and then I turned to leave. When I reached the door I turned to Cecilia.

"Im sorry for everything ive done to you.I became obsessed with immortality that I would have done anything to get it.I understand if you dont forgive me but you can be reassured that I will never cross paths with you or your family again,and if we do cross paths it will be many centuries from now if I ever wish to be awakened."

She nodded as to forgive me and I went on my way.I would return when he called to me.I ran through the front lawn and once again flung myself over the iron fence.I ran all the way into the woods until I decided to walk, this would be the last time I would ever see anyone or anything.I turned to look at the moon as it shone above me.

I looked at everything in the woods and then I walked into town.I looked at the humans who lived their life normally with no idea of what was really in their world.I walked on and on seeing what I never really noticed or payed much attention to.I continued in this way until I heard him call to me.

I quickly headed back through the woods and soon found myself at the iron gates.I found Ramses standing there awaiting my arrival."Are you sure this is what you desire?"

"Yes it is."

"Very well then lets go"He led the way and I followed quickly behind. We traveled many miles until we reached an empty cemetary. He slowed down and began walking,we walked up to a mausoleum which had closed gates that led below.I watched as he removed the lock and began to descent.

I followed behind him as he reached two large stone doors. He opened them with ease"No mortal is strong enough to open these doors."I nodded some what assured of my safety. We walked into the open space which held a sarcophagus."It has been empty for years"

I watched as he opened my tomb"Step inside"I lowered myself in "Farewell my beauty may you have pleasant dreams"He closed my tomb then I heard him close the doors of the mausoleum.I felt myself slip into an endless dream.

Darkness is my comfort ,darkness is my life....

* * *

**Review!!! Im hoping to at least get five reviews for this chapter. Let me know what you think!! If i dont know what you think how will i know if you like my story. Thanks to those of you that have reviewed!! **


	16. Ramses

**Thank You for reviewing!!! I didnt get five reviews but I got four so close enough.I realized I never wrote about Ramses and his past so heres a chapter about forget to review!!!**

* * *

He sat alone, his gaze fixed upon the garden of roses. Though his eyes looked upon such beauty the crimson roses reminded him of of his past. Of how it seemed to involve nothing more than blood. His mind was wandering back to his mortal life. Back to the pain, to the suffering he once endured.

But he wasnt alone for long, Cecilia walked into the garden and found Ramses alone, the gentle breeze swayed her hair as she walked," Do you mind?" She questioned innocently. Ohh how innocent she seemed in his eyes.

"No not at all, please sit." She sat beside him her brown eyes gazing up at the sky.

"I never expected Aundrea to want to end her life so suddenly..." He turned his attention to the young woman beside him.

"You would not understand. When you are immortal things change. You see life in a new perspective. It is as if a secret door has opened just for you. " Cecilia met his gaze, such sad lonely eyes. "There are those who cannot bear to suffer, but there are those who are so afraid that though they wish to end such suffering cannot bring themselves to end their own existance." Cecilia nodded.

"Aundrea was strong, though young in immortal years she had the strength to end her life. Though at the hand of another who she was certain would kill her. There are those who have lived for centuries who could never bring themselves to do such a thing."

"So you suffer, Ramses? Is that why you were asleep?" It seemed he was having difficulty answering her question.

"I suffer like no other suffers. I long for the day of my destruction. But these are nothing more than words. For centuries i have suffered, yet i have refused to end it all. When you have lived as long as i have, when you have seen all that i have there is nothing more to fear than death."

"You're older than the others." Ramses nodded. "Is it your mortal life that has caused such pain or your immortal life?"

"Both, my mortal life consisted of nothing more than violence, bloodshed and destruction. My immortal life is filled with suffering at the loss of those I have loved and of the things I have seen."

"Both Alexandreus and Donavan have just lived past a century they are young still but there are others who have lived as long as I have."

" My name is Ramses Quintus Decimus and I was born in Rome in the year 15 BC.I was raised by my mother and father, my father was a Roman soilder and fought for our Roman ruler.

'He raised me as a soilder,training me from the moment I could hold a sword,around that time I was about 10 years old. When I was 16 I was old enough to become a soilder and fight for my Roman people I felt honor and pride being along side my father. I shall never forget the day I fought my first battle .

'After weeks in battle we finally defeated the enemy, and took control of their land. I watched as most of the woman and children were taken into a house. I saw that some women remained, some ten soilders including my father grabbed these women and led them into another house. I did not know what was about to happen so I waited.

'I watched in horror as two of the soilders grabbed a young woman and held her by the arms so she wouldnt escape,while another soilder raped her as she cried and yelled. I stood and did nothing I did not know what to do. I saw that all around me the soilders were raping the women one by one including my father.

"Come boy" A soilder called to me. As I went forth, he turned to a young girl that cowered in one corner. She held her younger sisters in her arms protectively. This girl was no older than I was. "It is time you become a man!" The soilder laughed. He took hold of the girl and forced her to her feet. When she struggled he struck her across the face.

'He threw her at my feet, I took hold of her and was surprised to see that she did not cry. "I will fight you for as long as I can. You will have no other choice but to kill me." Her beautiful sapphire eyes were ablaze. What she told me was true. But how could I tell her that I had no intentions of having my way with her.

'I turned my attention to the soilder that stood nearby. My father was too busy with a young girl to bother. As I drew my sword he merely laughed. This greatly enraged me. I struck him with my sword piercing his chest. I watched as he staggered, cursing my name. The others took no notice of this.

'I turned and took hold of the girl who beckoned to her sisters. They were free, they were untouched. "Thank you." She whispered to me, embracing me. I watched as they fled and as I returned the soilder I had injured took hold of me and began beating me. This man was much older than I was, much stronger as well.

'As hurt as I was I struggled against him, my father watched with pure amusement which only enraged me further. The soilder was the first man I ever killed, I always thought if there was anyone I would kill it would be against our enemies. My father applauded me, I looked away in disgust. I knew this was not the first time they had done this.

This man I so deeply admired was not the man I had believed him to be. I was a fool for thinking him great but that day I saw who he truly was.

As we continued our journey to the North I had decided that I would continue to fight, not for the glory, not because I was my fathers son but because I wanted to fight for my land. Rome was my home and it would always continue to be.

Once we returned to Rome my father hardly spent time at home, he spent most of his time at a tavern drinking himself to sleep.I did not know why he did this nor did I care. I saw my father through different eyes now.

When I was 18 we headed out to battle once more. We fought our enemies as best we could, as we fought in battle I turned to see my father not far from me in his own battle, he knew I watched him, he turned to me "_Forgive me_"he whispered as a sad smile spread across his face. The instant he turned away from me he was struck in the chest and then in the neck, he died instantly.

As we returned home I told my mother the news of my fathers death. She sobbed into my chest, I thought it best if she knew nothing of who the man she married really was. I was a soilder until I was 23, after I left the city of Rome and traveled North towards France.

I was not wealthy but I could afford a home of my own.I became interested in poetry so I began to write, I became famous for my writing. I wrote of my battles and of all the blood shed we caused, I wrote of life and death as I saw it. My home was open to all who admired my poems and to those who wished me to write for them.

One night as my guests began to leave a young man about my age stood alone staring at me. He and I were the only ones in the room. He wore his auburn hair long past his shoulders,his golden eyes pierced into mine. I felt drawn to him, attracted to him in a way that I could not explain."May I help you with something?"I asked.

He did not speak to me but only approached me. "Ive heard that you write poems very well"I nodded in agreement."Will you show me some of your work?"

"Follow me"I replied leading him into my work room, he followed behind not very far from me.I handed him some of my poems, he quickly looked them over then handed them back to me."If I may ask what is your name?"

"You write very beautifully, my name is Celestin Donatien"he said to me once again staring at me.

"Thank you.I am Ramses Quintus Decimus"I was suddenly surprised when I noticed that he stood before me and there remained very little space between us. He caressed my cheek then kissed me softly on the lips.I was mesmerized by him,and wanted more.

"I will return on one of these upcoming nights"I nodded and watched as he left me.I waited for months to see his beauty. It wasnt until much later that he came to me, we became closer and then we became lovers,we loved each other. We spent two years in this way until I became curious as to why I could only see him at night.

He explained to me that he was different and that he wanted to share what he had with me."But what is it that you speak of?"

"I am a blood drinker and I have been for over three centuries"

"But they do not exists"I replied confused.

"I want nothing more than to have you by my side"he replied.

"Does this mean you wish me to be like you?"

"Yes"he replied standing over me.I thought it over then decided.

"Very well then make me like you"he held my neck in his hands and then I felt a small pinprick of pain.I felt myself get weak until the point were I could bearly breath, it wasnt long before I felt him hold me against his neck"Drink"he said to me.I drank and felt my strength return to me. Once I stopped drinking I felt as if I had been reborn.

After a couple of minutes I felt the pain of my mortal body dying, when that was finished we immediately left and went to his palace.I was 25 when I was turned and I spent three centuries with my maker. It wasnt long before I decided to go my seperate way.I left him and traveled the world for four centuries alone with no companion.

When I grew tired of my travels I slept for several years. I did not awaken until the year 1803 in America.I quickly purchased myself a home and in no time I was accustomed to the time.I owned a book shop and sold books.I would open the shop and then I began noticing a woman who always purchased a different book every day.

She was beautiful with her pale skin and brown hair,her eyes were a magnificent green.I approached her and asked her to have lunch with me,it wasnt long before we became friends. Two years after knowing each other we fell in love,she was the first woman I had ever loved.I made love to her every night until the sun would rise.

I waited two years until I finally told her what I was. She thought it was a joke at first but when I showed her my teeth she became afraid and began to shriek calling me a demon and a monster, she sobbed on her knees and when I tried to approach her she went mad. She threw things all over the room,there was nothing I could do so I waited.

She then suddenly ran out the door and I followed behind her, not wanting to let her go."Get away from me you monster,you lied to me making me believe you were human. Your a demon disguised as an angel"when she began screaming for help I left her.

I ran and ran with blood stained tears rolling down my face.I couldnt bear the pain I had inflicted on us both. I could not stand being away from her so at times i would sit outside her window and watch as she slept. I spent years like this ,always keeping my distance but always there beside her.

With time she grew older and i was surprised to see that she never married, she had no children either. I knew the day would come when she would live no longer and when that day came the pain was too much for me.

I fled and traveled to California and as I ran in the night I found this beautiful mansion. I bought it and built the tomb in the ground. When it was finished I closed up the house and slept for many centuries. I thought it best to sleep for the rest of my existance than to love countless immortals and watch them die.

It wasnt long before I began hearing you and your companions in my home.I became curious and wished to be awakened, that is the reason I called Marcella to awaken me. I never would have suspected that I would feel so much love towards you all"

Ramses turned to Cecilia smiling, she returned the smile then kissed him on the cheek."We all love you very much too, we're your family now".

Marcella emerged from the shadows, blood tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Oh Ramses, how we love you." She came towards him wrapping her arms around him. " There is no longer a reason for you to suffer or to sleep. You'll never be alone now." She kissed him on one cheek and then the other. A smile graced her red lips.

Ramses rose and took hold of Cecilia and Marcella and together they retreated to their home.


	17. Revelations

The house seemed empty, the silence unnerving. Cecilia sat alone in the living room while the others left to feed_.Why does it always seem like they take a long time, they should be back soon. _Her heart began beating slowly then more rapidly.

The two men silently made their way to the mansion. One of the men carried rope and tape with a sack while the other carried a gun and a flash light. It took them a while to get over the iron gates but after a couple of minutes they were over and began making their way to the back of the house.

They reached for the back doors and found them unlocked. Silently entering the house they walked into the living room were Cecilia sat. She felt that same feeling she had felt when she first found Alexandreus in her car. The two men approached her, cecilia stood up and was ready to run when the old man pointed the gun at her.

"Dont move"she froze in place. The younger man looked apologetically at her then began moving towards her. He grabbed her wrists behind her back and tied her arms. Cecilia struggled against Julian and got free. She began to run towards the front door when he caught up to her and grabbed her.

"Dont make this difficult" Matthew said to her an annoyed expression on his face. Julian took Cecilia to the couch and tied her feet together. He then placed the sack over her head and lifted her over his shoulder. She kicked at him and then she screamed "ALEXANDREUS".

Marcella stopped feeding and released the human from her grasp. _Somethings wrong_ she thought. That same instant Alexandreus stopped as well and turned to Marcella "Cecilia". All four of them headed back towards the mansion at full speed.

Cecilia was carried into a car and now she felt the car moving beneath her. _Who are they? What do they want with me? _They drove for what seemed like hours but in reality only 30 minutes had passed.

Once alexandreus and the others reached the mansion they were already gone. He entered the house and found a note on the living room table. It read:

_**You know why we took her. Its time you payed for what you've done. If you want to see her alive come alone. Im sure you'll be able to find her. **_

Alexandreus tore the paper to pieces he was angered and frustrated at the thought of Cecilia in danger."I have to go find her".

"We'll come with you"Marcella replied quickly.

"No you can not. They'll kill her if I come with anyone"he said a saddened expression on his face.

"What if we give you a head start and then we'll follow behind you. Shes my sister"

"Fine"as soon as he spoke he began heading out of the mansion._ Im sorry Cecilia. If they hurt you in any way I will kill them. _Thoughts of tearing them apart plagued his mind. He knew who had taken Cecilia, it was Julian the hunter.

He sped up running faster than before. It wasnt long before he reached an abandoned warehouse.

Cecilia was tied onto the wall with rope. "What do you want?"she asked angrily.

"We want the vampire and then we'll let you go" replied Matthew.

"What? Your Julian the hunter. The one who thinks Alexandreus killed your wife"

"Yes I am and I want there to be justice for what hes done" Cecilia struggled against the ropes trying to free herself. It was useless, no matter how hard she tried she couldnt get free. After sometime they all began to grow weary. Cecilia having struggled against the ropes that binded her found herself too tired to keep her eyes open.

When the doors to the warehouse burst open she found herself fully awake. Alexandreus stood before her only a couple of feet away."Cecilia"he whispered lovingly.

As he was about to reach for the ropes Matthew pointed the gun at him. Julian looked to Alexandreus with hatred in his eyes. It seemed as if the memory of his long ago love made him remember his revenge.

Alexandreus extended his fangs and lowered himself into a fighting position. Growling at Julian he lunged at him bringing him down to the floor. They struggled against eachother throwing puches and kicks at eachother. Alexandreus threw julian across the room and then matthew joined the fight.

He quickly took the gun from his hands and threw it where no one could reach it. Matthew went after it while Alexandreus and julian fought.

Cecilia tried once again to get loose and this time she succeded. She loosened the ropes and watched as matthew pointed the gun at Alexandreus. Running as fast she could she ran in front of Alexandreus shielding him from the bullet. The gun was fired and cecilia held her hands over her stomach.

Blood covered her shirt as she fell to the floor she looked to Alexandreus who held a horrified expression on his face. He quickly reached for her as she lay there dying in his arms. _Its getting harder for me to breath. I cant keep my eyes open for very long anymore. _"Cecilia my love. Look at me"she opened her eyes and looked into alexandreus's grey eyes.

He lifted her gently off the floor, taking her into his arms she lay against his chest motionless. He quickly exited the wear house and traveled as far as possible and as fast as he could. When he thought he was a good distance away he gently lowered her on to the grass. He could bearly hear her heart beating in a slow rhythmic beat.

He couldnt lose her, he wouldnt lose her. He held her in his arms his eyes held her gaze and she knew that he had to do this. That if not she would die and he would be alone. His lips graced her neck ever so gently and for a moment he found himself hesitating. Was this the right thing to do?

He didnt want to lose her but wasnt that being selfish? What would she have wanted. No! You cant lose her! you've been alone for too long. He waited a moment then turned towards cecilia. As if to know what he was thinking she lightly lifted her arm touching him gently reasurring him that she would be fine with what he was about to do.

Kissing her gently on the nape of her neck he bit into her skin drinking her blood. He saw her life as if it were a movie flashing before his eyes. When he had drained most of her blood he took his nail and cut into his throat. Lifting her towards the wound she drank his blood watching his life through her eyes. She saw the loneliness he fought to hide before he met her and his past life.

Once she was finished she lay back on the grass looking up at the sky. It wasnt long before she felt the pain of her body dying. Alexandreus held her in his arms while the pain passed. He looked at her and the changes that had occured. Her hair was fuller and longer with waves now. Her eyes appeared to be lighter almost a golden color.

Though he thought she was beautiful as a human, she was breath taking as an immortal. Standing up he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she replied smiling. He took hold of her hand " There are things we must take care of " nodding they ran in the direction of the ware house. When they stood outside alexandreus led the way through the doors, she followed behind. Once Matthew saw that they had returned he reached for his gun and fired at alexandreus.

In the blink of an eye he stood before the hunter and taking his head between his hands he turned his neck killing him instantly and then ripped him apart.

Cecilia stood near by watching and once she saw this she approached him. They both turned towards Julian who stood horrified and furious with no weapon. "Let him explain what really happened that night. You were so quick to judge that you never realized you were after the wrong person"

"Why should I listen to you. How will I know your not lying?"julian said

"We dont have any reason to lie"

" I had been walking that night when I smelled blood. I was immediately drawn to the scent and I grew curious. As I approached I saw a woman laying on the ground and a man fleeing. I instantly knew she was dead. When I saw you run to her I watched your reaction towards her death. You gave me no time to explain what had happened so when you accused me I said nothing and fled. I left you believing I was the murderer of your wife. I never thought you would have been a hunter and gone after me"

Julian took time to take it all in. Suddenly the doors burst open and Marcella, Donavon and Ramses ran in. Marcella quickly approached Cecilia already noticing the change. They looked each other over as if they hadnt seen each other in years.

"Fine lets say I believe you and that your not lying. Did you see who really killed her?"

"Yes I remember his face and it is stored in my memory"

"What if you help him find the real killer?"replied Cecilia. Julian looked thoughtfully at her.

"I will help you if you will allow it"

"Alright. So your going to help me find and kill this guy." Nodding they all agreed and began moving towards the exit.


	18. Perfection

Cecilia took hold of her gun which was filled with silver bullets and strapped it into her belt. She grabbed a second gun and placed it on her leg. She then turned to look at Marcella who simply smiled and then winked at her. Turning she saw that everyone in the house was ready with a weapon except Marcella. "Arent you taking a weapon?" she questioned with a frown.

Marcella smirked,"I have a feeling we're not going to use them much." shrugging Cecilia turned to the others.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked.

"Yes" they replied. Alexandreus nodded then headed outside. The others followed behind.

"We need to travel by car first and then we'll finish on foot" they walked over to the black suv and piled in. Alexandreus drove at a high speed. They were traveling to Texas and would arrive there after two days of driving. On the first day they drove into New Mexico and decided on spending the night at a hotel.

Once they entered the hotel all eyes turned towards them. Julian looked around uncomfortably at all the people staring at them. It wasnt until he turned to his companions that he realized how beautiful they were. His hatred for their kind didnt allow him to see the beauty that they possessed. As they approached the front counter the man and woman who was to attend them smiled and their growing desire for them was obvious.

"Hi! How can i help you?" The woman was young and very cheerful, her eyes never left the four men that stood before her. As for the young man his eyes looked from one twin to the other.

"We would like three rooms." Marcella said smirking slightly. The young man nodded at once but the woman merely glanced at her. Donavon stepped forward wrapping his arm around Marcella's waist and taking out a wad of cash.

They paid for three rooms which greatly bewildered Julian. "Shouldnt we be getting four rooms?" he questioned.

"It'll be Donavon and I in one room, Alexandreus and Cecilia in one room, and you and Ramses in the other"replied Marcella grinning at Ramses.

"Why? Shouldnt I get my own room?"

"There is no need to worry. I will not bite you, that is unless you tempt me" Ramses replied reaching over and placing his arm around Julian.

"Someone has to watch you, just in case." Marcella added. Seeing as there was no arguing with them Julian brushed it aside after all no matter how much he objected he would have to share a room with Ramses.

Julian was left alone while Ramses and the others went off to feed. He didnt mind it much, besides he was used to always being alone. He made his way towards the balcony, placing a cigarette between his lips.

To someone who looked at him for the first time he would appear handsome and slightly mysterious. His green eyes always seemed to gaze into your own and though he rarely smiled when he smirked it made him more alluring. His messy brown hair and growing beard made him look untamed and somewhat wild.

Though many women desired him in bed he could never bring himself to do it. He had only loved her, he would always love her. Tears began to well up in his eyes but he refused to cry. He had suffered for too long and now the revenge he seeked would be at last fulfilled.

His body tensed at the sound of the door behind him opening. He was enraged at such a disturbance but it was mostly targeted at himself. He had let his guard down when he knew he shouldnt have. He turned swiftly to face the intruder, his gun pointed. She stepped out of the shadows and he found himself sighing with relief.

"It's alright its just me." he lowered his gun, remembering that she was no threat to him.

"Why arent you with the others?" She walked up to him and stood beside him.

"I wasnt hungry." She gave him a small smile, "Besides I thought you would've enjoyed the company." He shrugged and looked away.

"I'm used to being alone." He didnt know why he had said that to her but now it was too late.

"You dont have to be alone and I think we both know that." She stepped outside leaning over the railing. "What will you do when you've found the one who took her from you? You will kill him but what then? Will you continue to kill us? What if she were like us? Would you have given up your life for her? Things happen whether we want them to or not. You have to learn to live with it and move on."

He watched as she turned to face him giving him a genuine smile before falling over the railing. He ran forward shocked and bewildered but as he looked down he found that she had easily landed on her feet. She looked back at him one last time before disappearing into the darkness.

He shook his head as he entered his room, for an instant he had forgotten what she was. For a moment he had thought that she was going to kill herself. But now he felt like a fool. He threw the cigarette away and layed in bed thinking about what she had said and wondering if it had been true.

Marcella walked quickly the night breeze swaying her dark locks. "Where were you?" She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"I forgot something at the hotel. Were you waiting for me?" He nodded. "Where are Cecilia and Alexadreus?" She followed his gaze and together they followed after them.

Once they caught up to them they found a small group of friends to feed off of. When they finished they stopped, they were surrounded by vampires and they were out numbered. They turned to face the other vampires "You are not from around here" one of them stated, his gaze on Alexandreus.

"No, we are just passing through."replied Alexandreus.

"Where do you come from? Where are you headed?" he questioned, looking them over carefully.

"We live in California. We are on our way to Texas. We will be gone by tomorrow." he replied.

"Tell me, what business do you have in Texas?"

"There are things that we must take care of. " he said to him, slightly angered by so many questions.

"Its really none of your business. So now if you will excuse us we'll be on our way" said Marcella annoyed. The vampire who seemed like the leader turned his gaze to her his expression filled with amusement. He looked her over and smiled.

"He would like you very much." and as he said this he approached her, circling her as if she were something he could easily buy. Donavon stepped in front of the vampire challenging him for Marcella.

He laughed at this knowing that this would enrage the young vampire. Furious Donavon growled menacingly and seeing it as an empty threat the other vampire turned his gaze to the woman beside him. Crouching down Donavon lunged at him and the sound of the collison began the battle between two very different immortals.

Marcella looked about her but found herself completely surrounded. It was obvious that they had been ordered to take her but she knew that she would not be going without a fight. She smirked with amusement, for only days ago she had longed for a battle against another immortal. They ran to her but she avoided them easily and seeing them as no challenge her gaze shifted to the others.

Her hazel eyes looked upon her sister, who was battling a man and a woman. For a moment they're eyes met and Cecilia's golden eyes were filled with pure enjoyment but that light in her eyes soon vanished and she held a look of horror.

Those that had surrounded Marcella took hold of her grabbing her roughly, pulling her, their nails digging into her skin, their fangs tearing at her causing her to bleed. But still she fought struggling to release herself from their grasps. There were too many of them but still she refused to give up.

But as their leader made his way towards her they released her. The others could only watch as she fell to her knees her badly inflicted wounds slowly healing. He came from behind grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to her feet. She growled menacingly but found that she no longer had the strength to fight him off.

Donavon watched in silent rage. Those he had been battling held him in place and he could see that the others were held in place as well. He watched as Marcella struggled against him with what little strength she had. The leader laughed at her weak attempt but still she struggled.

"Why do you struggle? When you no longer have any strength left?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and at his touch she tensed. She said nothing but this amused him. "I asked you a question." He turned her around to face him but she refused to say a word. He smirked his claws piercing her stomach.

"Uhhh..." She gasped, her eyes wide, blood spilling from her mouth.

"I do not intend to kill you." He whispered, swinging her over on his back. In a moment they were gone.

* * *

"She has lost too much blood." The faint sound of a woman's voice awoke her from her sleep.

"It seems a few of them could not resist." He smirked, his eyes on the woman before him.

"He wont be pleased by this. You could have killed her!" He shrugged. "Leave us, I must get her ready." Marcella held her breath until she was certain he had left the room. She rose quickly grabbing the woman by the throat and forcing her against the wall. Marcella could see that she was startled. The woman was no older than she was, she had long black hair and stunning green eyes.

"What do you want with me?!" Marcella demanded. The woman met her gaze but said nothing. "Why am I here?!" Marcella drew near baring her fangs trying to frighten her but the woman flushed slightly.

"They chose you." She uttered, "They thought you were perfect." Marcella noticed the blush spreading through her cheeks and frowned. Marcella licked her lips her thirst taking control of her. She stood infront of her just inches away, she loosened her grip placing both hands on either side of her.

"This wont hurt." She whispered to her just before her fangs pierced her skin. The woman gasped and all at once a feeling came over her. It took Marcella a while to realize she was killing her and when she drew back someone stood behind her. Someone had been watching them. She turned and she was caught in his spell.

"Marcella." He whispered, and when he said her name it was as if he were sighing. He came towards her wrapping his arms around her and took her blood. Images flashed before his eyes. Her memories, her life passing into him. When he pulled away he held out his hand and both women took it.

"Are you alright Emilia?" The woman nodded her green eyes upon Marcella. Her cheeks flushed, a smile gracing her lips.

* * *

She slept peacefully. She no longer had anything to worry about, all her problems were forgotten. The darkness was her companion, her friend. Time had passed but not enough. And as she slept in peace the sound of her name awoke her. Her blue eyes startled, her golden hair much longer than she remembered it.

There it was again. Someone calling to her. "Awaken my love. Let me look upon your beauty once more, let me hold you in my arms before the darkness takes you from me." She rose from her tomb and as she left she whispered his name to the night.


	19. Reunion

****

Thank you guys so much for being patient with me. I finally got my computer to work and I have internet again. So here's chapter 19 and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

He continued to pace, his mind on the woman who had been taken from him. "I have had enough of waiting! We have to find her!" He roared.

"Enough Donavon!" Alexandreus took hold of him, "You have to calm down. We will find her." Donavon pulled away in anger. How could they just sit around and do nothing? Marcella was out there somewhere. He didn't even want to begin to think about what was happening to her.

"Donavon, Alexandreus is right. We cant just act without thinking." He turned to face her and cried out, for a moment it was Marcella he was facing. "Ahhh!" He roared turning his back to her and storming out of the room.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Cecilia yelled after him.

"If you won't do anything then I will!" Cecilia sighed, she knew she couldn't stop him. Days had gone by and still they knew nothing of Marcella's were about. They had no other choice but to wait. The other vampires they had battled had disappeared and as for Marcella and the one that took her there seemed to be no trail that would lead them to her.

Cecilia turned to face Alexandreus and with that he understood that she intended to go after him. A quick nod told her that she was doing good in going after him but just as she was leaving someone grabbed her by the wrist. " Leave him." it was Julian who spoke these words. "He will do anything to get her back even if it means harming you."

"'He would never..." Cecilia began before being cut off.

"Remember that he is still a vampire. His love has been taken from him and he will react with anger. He craves blood, the blood of those who have harmed him in anyway." even as he spoke these words to her she couldn't believe it. Donovan would never hurt her or any of them. But the look in his eyes had told her otherwise. The man they knew had been transformed in just a couple of days.

"He is right, going after him will solve nothing." Ramses interjected.

"Alright...but we still have to find her. I know that he cant do it alone." Julian nodded, releasing her from his grasp and retreating back to his own room, Ramses following closely behind him.

Once they had gone Cecilia turned to face Alexandreus. "I feel useless. Shes out there somewhere and i'm here doing nothing to find her." he came towards her wrapping his arms around her.

"We must wait. We have no other choice." Cecilia nodded, he was right, they were all right.

He stormed out of the room in anger. He couldn't understand why they sat around doing nothing. Why would they chose to wait instead of trying to find her? Where was she? What was happening to her at this very moment?

As the minutes ticked by he grew impatient and began to make his way to where they had first encountered the other vampires. Once he arrived he stood there listening, smelling, trying to get anything he could that would lead him to Marcella. He stood there for a while concentrating on the movement around him. He tensed as a familiar scent reached his nostrils. It belonged to one of the male vampires that had fought them.

He followed the scent which led him to a bar. Entering the bar he stayed in a dark corner and looked around. He saw the vampire with a young woman, they were flirting and once he saw him lead her out the back door he followed close behind. He watched as they kissed and then as he fed off of her. Once he was finished he dismissed her with the wave of his hand. Donavon approached him quietly.

"Do you remember me?" he asked. The vampire turned to look at him surprised that he hadn't noticed him before.

"Yes I remember you. What do you want?" he replied.

"The woman you took, Marcella. Where is she?"

"I don't know. Even if I knew you wouldn't be able to get her back." he replied turning to leave. Donavon moved quickly and stood inches away from his face.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked a threat in his voice. The vampire looked him straight in the eyes.

"You wont be able to get her back" he stated. This angered Donavon and made him even more determined to find Marcella. He punched the vampire in the stomach and caught him off guard. They fought each other until the vampire became unconscious. Donavon carried him over his shoulder and took him somewhere to interrogate him.

Once he found an abandoned house he tied the vampires arms and legs with chains onto a chair so he wouldn't escape. He waited then grew impatient "Wake up" he said kicking the vampire on the leg.

The vampire stirred moving around. Opening his eyes he became frightened by the fact that they were alone just the two of them." Tell me where she is. If you don't then ill have to kill you. You don't have all day, soon the sun will rise."

"No! I don't use the daylight drugs! Ill die!You cant just leave me here."

"Watch me. If you don't tell me what I want to know then I will. I promise you that."

"They took her because they thought she would be his perfect mate. They took her to Texas that's where the master is."

"And you aren't lying to me? Because if you are I will kill you."

"No I'm not lying once you enter Texas all the vampires there are ruled by him. You'll know right away because you'll probably have to check in with him."

Donavon approached the vampire and tore apart the chains that held him. "You're free to go"

"T-that's it? I can go?"

"Yes you can go!" The vampire frowned before disappearing.

* * *

She traveled a great distance with ease. She was in no hurry but grew curious as to why she had been called upon. It never occurred to her that he of all people would reach out to her after all this time.

In a couple of days she was already where she needed to be. _I don't understand. What does he want from me? He knew I would come_..._but why?_

She came to an abrupt stop. "Who are you? What is it you want?" She fixed her cold gaze on the woman who approached her from behind.

"Why should I tell you?" The young woman bared her fangs in an attempt to frighten her. "Hahaha! Really?That's all?" She appeared before her, taking hold of her by the neck. "Stop wasting my time!" The woman said nothing but merely nodded.

"You may pass." She whispered, before disappearing into the night.

"Not much longer now, my love." He whispered to her. She nodded but there was something she found strange. Why was he calling her his love? The last she remembered he didn't love her. That's why he left her. So why now?

* * *

There was only silence in the dark parlor. Emilia sat alone a book in hand every now and then she would glance across the room to where Marcella sat. She sat comfortably on his lap, running her fingers through his hair. When Marcella would catch her looking at them she would quickly look away with embarrassment.

Marcella froze her hazel eyes on the door. "Someones coming." They turned their attention to the door. Though they could see nothing the shouts and screams coming from outside told them otherwise. It wasn't long before the commotion grew closer. "Who ever it is, is headed this way."

Emilia looked from one to the other. "Come Emilia, quickly." He held out his hand and kept her protectively at his side. At that moment the doors to the parlor came crashing down.

"Marcella!" He roared. Marcella turned her gaze to the man that spoke her name, she merely glanced at him showing little to no interest. Donovan turned his attention to the man that held her. "Let her go!" He yelled menacingly.

"Let her go? I'm not stopping her if she wishes to go. She's here because she wants to be here isn't that right?" He turned his attention to the woman on his lap.

"Yes that's right. I'm here because i want to be here." Her hazel eyes clashed with Donovan's own.

"You're lying! Then why don't you remember me?" He came forward but stopped as her cold emotionless eyes looked to him.

"Remember you? Hahahahaha! I don't even know you!" She rose from where she sat and approached him. "Leave now! Before I'm forced to make you leave myself!" Never before had he seen her like this. It was as if he didn't know her anymore.

"Marcella..." He whispered her name with such tender affection. " I wont leave you here. Please come with me." He came towards her his hand reaching out to touch her. He was thrown back with such force that he was startled.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled baring her fangs. She approached him exposing her claws but before she could strike him someone held her back.

"You don't plan on killing him do you?" Her gaze softened.

"If you don't want me to then i wont." He glanced at the man that lay at his feet with indifference.

"Kill him if it pleases you."Marcella nodded a smirk on her lips.

Donovan rose to his feet. "Please Marcella i don't want to fight you." Still she approached him. "Stop..." She struck him with the back of her hand across the face. But still he refused to defend himself. Her claws tore at his flesh and he stood there taking every hit without so much as a flinch. Though his wounds were quickly healing it still pained him to know that they were inflicted by her.

"Fight me!" She yelled. He looked at her and for a moment she stopped, his expression was filled with sorrow.

He sighed sadly, "If that's what you want." He crouched down and lunged himself at her, tackling her to the ground. She kicked him off, crouching before him.

Time went by and still they fought. Their blood filling the parlor floor but their wounds healing before either of them could become exhausted. To both their surprise they were evenly matched. But Marcella had had enough. She would end it now.

Just as she was to strike her final blow she was restrained. Someone held her by the waist. "Stop, please you don't know what you're doing." She turned her gaze to the woman that held her and there stood the spitting image of her. It was Cecilia that held her but she could see others beside her.

"C-Cecilia..." She whispered, the trance she had been in releasing her. " What happened?" She turned her gaze to Donovan who stood motionless having just witnessed the effect Cecilia had on her sister. "Donovan? Are you okay?" She came towards him a look of pain on her face. He was covered in blood.

His eyes met her own as he opened his arms to her. She ran to him embracing him. "You almost killed me. You're much stronger than i thought."In the reunion they had forgotten all about the other two that stood watching them. Emilia was somewhat saddened by what had just taken place while her master was angered that she had been released from her trance.

It was Marcella who first turned to look at him a look of distaste on her features then the others turned to look at him. "You!" Alexandreus exclaimed. He paid no attention to him as he took Emilia in his arms and made his way to the doors. Just as he was about to leave a figure stood before him blocking his way.

"Its been a long time..." She whispered her blue eyes clashing with his own.


	20. Its over

"It's been a long time..." She whispered, her blue eyes clashing with his own. The realization that they somehow knew each other didnt hit them until then.

"They know each other?" Marcella questioned, turning her attention to the others.

"It would appear so." Ramses replied, his cold expressionless gaze on the man before them.

"Its him! "Alexandreus exclaimed turning to Julian "There's your wifes murderer!" Julian turned his gaze on the man who had taken away his beloved. For years he had pursued the wrong man. Years waisted accusing an innocent immortal. In that moment something came over him. He was filled with such rage that he could no longer contain himself.

"You! I've waited so long for this day!" He ran at him a dagger in hand. "At last Annemarie shall be avenged!" But before he could strike him the young woman stopped him.

"Not yet. You may have your revenge once i've taken mine." Her blue eyes held his gaze and he found that he could do nothing but do as she said. There was something about the way she spoke that calmed him.

"Who are you?" He couldnt help but question. She gave him a small smile.

"Not now. We have other matters to attend to." He nodded, as he took a few steps back.

"But his life is mine!" She said nothing to this but turned her attention back to the man before her.

"Why have you called me? Why? After so many years?" There was no affection in her words just anger and bewilderment. She didnt understand any of it. Then her cold gaze fell upon the others. "So thats why?" she questioned. "You thought that I would protect you from them? Ohh now i see! What a fool you are, for taking Marcella!"

He said nothing. She left him speechless. Never had he seen her like this. Never had he seen her react in such a way. "Immortality suits you.." He simply said.

"Immortality suits me? Thats all you can say?" She looked at him with pity. "Ohhh Allister! How foolish I was to think that I ever loved you!" Her cold eyes turned to the girl who hid behind him. "Found yourself another girl. Has he fooled you too?" She said nothing. She knew better than to cross an immortal especially one who was so enraged. "Whats your name?" She questioned.

"Leave her out of this!" Allister yelled harshly.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? So you do feel something for this girl?" She turned her gaze to Julian. "There you can have your revenge! Take her life as he took the life of your beloved Annemarie." She laughed, a cruel bitter sound. "A life for a life!"

"She has nothing to to with this. The life I want is his!" He met her gaze, his green eyes clashing with her blue ones. And in those eyes he saw something else. Beneath all that anger was a lonely woman. He could remember seeing that expression so many times on his own face.

"He's right. She has nothing to do with any of this!" It was Marcella who ended their moment. "Let her go Aundrea."

"Why? Give me one good reason why?" She came forward easily making her way around Allister and taking hold of the young woman.

"Let her go..." Marcella simply said her eyes on the frightened girl.

"Why do you choose to protect her?" Aundrea looked at her with such hatred before striking her across the face. "How weak you are! Why he chose you I could never understand!" Now Marcella could see why she expressed so much anger when it came to Emilia.

"You're jealous of her!" Marcella exclaimed. Her cruel cold laughter echoing across the room. "Thats why you want her to suffer! Because he chose her when he didnt even want you!" Marcella stepped forward. " Who are you trying to fool? I can see right through you!" She appeared before them and took hold of Aundrea by the neck with such force that she was forced back releasing her grip on Emilia.

"You think im scared of you? Hahahaha Please! You're just a coward Marcella pretending to be stronger than the rest of us!" Marcella growled menacingly.

"You dont know anything about me!" She threw her against the wall before turning her back on her. "Just because they've accepted you doesnt mean I have!" The others watched in amazement. Never before had they seen both women act in such a manner. It greatly surprised them to see how much dislike there was between them.

"Go! Get out of here! Your place is not here! " She looked at Emilia who nodded and turned to go. Before leaving she hesitated turned to look at Marcella "Go." She said. Emilia nodded tears streaming down her cheeks as she left.

Donovan having witnessed this came to the realization that Emilia had cared deeply for Marcella.

The others having been distracted by Marcella and Aundrea didnt notice that others rapidly approached them. "Well, well, well i hope we havent missed out on all the fun?" They found themselves completely surrounded but other vampires.

"I didnt think you'd come." Allister said turning his attention to the others.

"But of course. We do owe you our lives." He answered a malicious grin on his lips. The woman beside him looked away trying to conseal her look of distaste. It was obvious that she didnt like Allister. The only reason she was there was to please the one she followed.

"Enough talk!" Aundrea interrupted her hateful gaze on Allister. "Tonight you say goodbye to your immortality Allister! You've lived long enough!" Aundrea appeared before him striking him on the chest with brute force. The woman who had looked at him with such distaste tried to conceal the smile creeping onto her lips.

"Alright!" The man before her turned his attention to Ramses. "Ramses Quintus Decimus it is an honor! I must admit we thought you had ended your life long ago." Ramses said nothing, he was impassive.

"Sebastian Del Ame I could say the same."

Both men we're much older than the others. Both men had watched as time changed the world, changed everything except them. They bowed to one another signaling the beginning of their battle.

The woman who had tried and failed at concealing her amusement was approached by Cecilia." It seems to me that you dont like Allister much?" She turned her gaze to her.

"Whats it to you?"

"Why are you fighting for him if you dont like him?" She looked Cecilia over then her gaze turned to Sebastian.

"Because he saved Sebastians life. I have no choice, Sebastian saved my life." Cecilia looked at her closely, as far as she could tell she wasnt lying to her but she wasnt telling her the entire truth. This girl loved him, it was that simple. She would always be at his side. Even if it meant standing the one man she disliked.

Cecilia turned her back to her. "Where are you going?" She yelled. "Arent you going to fight me?"

Cecilia turned to face her a small smile creeping onto her lips." I understand.." Was all she said before disappearing. Elizabeth looked around for her a frown on her beautiful face.

"Elizabeth! Why are you just standing there! They'll kill you if you dont protect yourself!" She turned her emotionless gaze to the woman that stood before her. " Get a hold of yourself! Not only do I have to protect myself but you as well!" She growled. "How bothersome!"

"Dont bother, Madeline! I can take care of myself!" Madeline scoffed.

"Please Elizabeth, dont make me laugh!" If there was anyone she disliked just as much as Allister it was Madeline. " Dont get yourself killed! If you do Sebastian will kill me!" Elizabeth ignored her last statement and turned her attention to those battling around her.

It amazed her how quickly they healed. It was as if they hadnt been injured at all. As she looked around her eye caught the figure of a young woman. She cowered with fear but still she made her way around them. Her green eyes we're filled with worry.

As Elizabeth looked at her closely she realized who she was. It was Emilia. At first she thought she was making her way towards Allister but Allister was in a completely different direction. It took her a while to figure out who it was she was making her way to.

Marcella looked at the man before her with pure hatred. "Its men like you I despise!" She yelled, baring her fangs menacingly.

"Hahahahahaha!" He only laughed. Donovan who stood from a distance glanced in her direction. He couldnt help her as much as he wanted to, he was busy with two other vampires. "You're very amusing." He smirked.

Marcella took a step back. "Somethings not right..." The man before her grinned.

"Hmm... interesting." Marcella frowned.

"You're different." She whispered.

His crimson eyes clashed with her own. A moment passed between them and then it was gone. He turned his attention to someone else. It took Marcella a while to figure out what it was that had caught his attention. She looked at him with horror. "You wouldnt." He smiled slowly.

"I think we both know I would." Before she could even make a grab at him someone held her back. "You're not going anywhere." She froze. "You know im surprised that you noticed." She said nothing, her hazel eyes remained on the woman coming towards her.

_What is she doing? I told her to leave!_

"Now, how would you feel if you were the cause of her death?"

"Why?" She questioned struggling against his grasp.

"Hahahaha." He laughed and then whispered," I want to see you suffer." Marcella watched with horror as he appeared before Emilia, she tried taking a step forward but she found herself unable to move.

_Damn it..._

He was going to kill her there was no doubt in her mind about it but before he could strike the deadly blow Donovan was there to protect her. Marcella sighed with relief. Donovan turned to her and she nodded. He took hold of Emilia and disappeared, Marcella knew that he would take her somewhere safe.

Once Marcella could move again she approached the man and watched as he lay dying. "This isnt over." He whispered to her. She watched as he struggled for a moment and then stopped moving. She turned her back to him and slowly walked away.

Aundrea stood panting, her clothes covered in blood. " I've let you fool me for the last time Allister!" To Allisters surprise there were tears of blood in her eyes. "Say goodbye, for tonight I end your life!"

She stood before him and she found to her disappointment that she couldnt kill him. "I can't..." She whispered. Before she knew what was happening she was pushed aside.

" I should've know you wouldnt be able to kill him." His green eyes turned to Allister who lay on the floor also covered in blood. Without taking his eyes from him he pulled out his dagger. "This is for you my love!" His dagger pierced his heart, Aundrea looked away. But it wasnt over yet, he pulled out his dagger and in one swift movement struck off his head.

"Its over..." Julian turned to Aundrea who trembled with shock. He helped her up and held her as she cried. "Im sorry... I couldnt do it." He said nothing, he just held her.

Cecilia approached them a small smile on her lips. "Lets go home."


	21. The end of the beginning

**Heres the final chapter in my story, like I promised it is finished. It took longer to finish than I expected since I've been really busy. Im sorry for the wait and enjoy. I might be working on future stories so if you enjoyed this story I hope you read them as well.**

* * *

Julian still held Aundrea in his arms as she pulled herself back together. The only person she had ever loved, but who had never loved her back was dead. It was over and she would never see him again. So many emotions had rushed at her from the moment she first laid eyes on him until he took his last breath that it overwelmed her.

"Are you ok? he asked her still by her side for support. He knew something had happened between the two and that was the reason she could not kill him.

"Yes, thank you im fine now." she replied looking around the room to the others and then back to him again. She sniffed the air and looked to his stomach where a dark stain of blood soaked his shirt. She hadnt realized he had gotten hurt until that very moment. "You're hurt."

"Its nothing. Ill be fine." She looked at him and he met her gaze something passed between them, yet they spoke no words to each other. Aundrea bit into her wrist and held it out to him.

"Drink. It'll help you heal faster."

"No, really im fine. I don't need it." he replied looking away.

"Please take it. I owe you that much. Let me help you as you helped me." She said placing her wrist in front of his lips. "Just a few drops is all you need." he looked at her once again then held onto her hand as he drank a few drops of her blood. Wiping his lips he moved away from her.

"We should get going "he said speaking to the others. They headed back to the hotel and packed all their belongings. When they were finished they got into the suv and began their journey home.

Days later they reached the mansion. "Finally we're home" said Marcella as she headed to her bedroom. Everyone entered the masion behind her. Aundrea and Julian stayed near the door since it wasnt their home. "Alexandreus"

"Yes?" he replied turning to him.

"Im sorry about everything, and thank you for helping me find the real killer."

" I am glad I could be of some help. Im sure I would have done the same if it was Cecilia. Where will you go now that you have gotten your revenge"

"I dont know. Maybe Ill stay in the area for a while." he replied.

"And you Aundrea, will go back to your sleep?" asked cecilia turning to her.

" I think Ill stay awake for a while."she replied quickly glancing at julian.

"You're welcome to stay here until you find a place to stay." Cecilia said to her grabbing alexandreus's hand in her own. "Make yourselves at home" she shouted as they retreated upstairs.

Audrea looked at their retreating figures a look of longing shattering the coldness in her gaze. She turned to go but Julian stood in her way. "You arent planning on staying?" Audrea avoided his piercing gaze. For some reason she didnt want him seeing the longing in her eyes. It was as if he could see right through to the core of her.

"I really dont know..." She sighed. "Marcella wouldnt like it much if I stayed." Julian chuckled.

"You tried to kill her sister." Aundrea met his gaze and laughed. "I dont know who wouldnt hate someone for trying to take the life of someone dear to them." Aundrea nodded.

"You're right. I've done some stupid things in the past that I will always regret." Julian nodded.

"Why dont you try talking to her?"

"I guess I could try, but i dont know if she'll even hear me out"

"Theres no harm in trying. And if things turn out ok maybe we could both stay here for a while." Aundrea looked into his eyes and saw something she hadnt seen before. The way he looked at her made all the bad things disappear. Suddenly Marcella emerged from the shadows

"It seems that I was the topic of your conversation"

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. About everything. It wasnt my intention to endanger cecilia, it was foolish of me to have done such a stupid thing. Would you forgive my hateful words?" Marcella stood motionless deep in thought.

"I accept your apology but know that your words never affected me. If it happens a second time I wont be as forgiving" Marcella approached her until she stood inches from her face leaning over she whispered into her ear "Remember i wont hesitate to kill you if i must" Marcella smiled turning her back to the two. "Goodnight" she called back as she walked away.

Aundrea and Julian exchanged a look of relief. "Looks like im staying for a while." Julian laughed as they both made their way into the garden.

"When will we have our wedding?" Alexandreus asked as he took Cecilia in his arms.

" I dont know, I have so much planning to do and we just got back."

"That is not the answer I wanted. I want to hear in a month or two" he replied

"But thats impossible! No one could plan a wedding in such a short time!"

" Yes we can. I know a few people that can help with that."

_**Two months later...**_

Cecilia stood in front of the mirror. Her beautiful white, laced dress drapped around her body and to the floor. The cameo she wore was visible around her neck since she wore her hair up in a bun. Marcella entered the bedroom " Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready, lets go" Cecilia replied looking at herself once more in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Cecilia." she stated as she grabbed the ends of her gown to help her to the stairs. Together they stepped out of the room and down the stairs to the garden. It had been beautifully transformed with roses and lights everywhere it was magical. The perfect wedding. The moment Cecilia entered the room everyone stood and all eyes were on her. Gasps were heard amongst the guests as the beautiful bride made her way down the aisle.

Alexandreus stood handsomely in a tux awaiting his bride. Beside him Donavon and Ramses smiled at each other. Her gaze turned to Aundrea and Julian in the crowd they smiled at her. Her gaze then fell upon Alexandreus. She held Alexandreus's gaze and their eyes never left each others. The ceremony proceeded as planned.

"You may now kiss the bride." Alexandreus kissed cecilia and as the party began they made their way to the front of the mansion to bid farewell to their guests. Hand in hand Cecilia and Alexandreus walked out into the night. Finally they had both found someone to share eternity with.

**The End**


End file.
